Titan
by creed9294
Summary: Aaron is getting ever closer to finding his sister and facing off against prometheus will he be able to live up to the challenge please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fic so please be nice I will accept constructive criticism but no flames.

Titan

(A camp west of mossflower) there was a group of beasts that named them selves after mythical creatures known as dragons in the dwelling of the leader a tall rat named cartiz (the dragon of mayhem) his wife Eleanor the (dragon of beauty) had just finished giving birth to a son who they named Aaron. Cartiz stared down at his son he was quite big for a newborn he also had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen obviously a trait passed on by his mother. Hmmm he wondered what dragon should he be named after then it came to him. When every member of the of the clan was born he or she had a mark that gave a visage that would tell the leader what dragon he or she was to be named after. Aaron after he was born was covered in blood. On the table next to him was an assortment of colored dyes he picked up a bowl of red dye and began painting a tattoo of a blood red dragon from his neck to his shoulder. I cartiz leader of the shadow scales hereby name you Aaron the dragon of blood. Soon after his daughter anara (the dragon of love) skidded in.

Oooo daddy what is he named after she asked.

Blood her father answered promptly.

Blood anara repeated does mommy know.

I believe my daughter that your mother will agree with ever I agree to name Aaron after, he replied.

Just then Eleanor walked in and picked up Aaron from his fathers arms and held him to her.

Well then I think what is going through your mind is that he will take over the clan from you then eh.

Yes I do Eleanor and I hope you will not argue with my decision.

Of course not my lord she answered I would never do that she placed her son back in the crib before exiting hoping that her son would not one day die in battle.


	2. the dragon

Hello here comes chapter two I hope I am not doing too horrible. I will take all comments seriously thank you.

It had been six seasons since the day of Aaron's birth he had grown very sturdy and strong over the seasons but he was very different from the other clan members despite his size. He was a surprisingly gentle and sweet child always helping others barely ever making a fuss.

At the moment his gentle green eyes were staring across a wide expanse of forest he did not know why but he felt like it was calling him like it was begging him to enter the forest.

Hmm he thought I am getting this feeling every time I look out here huh maybe on little look wouldn't hurt he said to himself as he walked down the hill that led to the forest. He walked cautiously into the forest he felt like he was walking around in circles then suddenly he got a pang of nostalgia as he heard something making a weird sound. He walked cautiously walked into a clearing he saw a small egg like object on the forest floor he walked up to it cautiously hearing the same strange sound emanating from the object. Aaron he picked it up then suddenly dropped it as it made a cracking sound it continued to crack then it broke as he saw a small reptilian like creature on the floor then he jumped as a voice entered his mind.

Hehehe hi by the sound of the voice he could tell it was a female. How are you talking to me without moving your mouth he yelled at the hatchling?

Im Talking to you telepathicly of course she answered him you can do it too just concentrate he centered his mind then spoke in his mind hello then he jumped as he once again heard the voice say hi.

Wha what are you he asked perplexed.

Oh me she asked yeah-well im a dragon.

A DRAGON he yelled.

How are you a dragon I thought your kind were just a myth

Well she giggled that shows how much you know and since you hatched my egg that makes you my master she said then she flew up to his shoulder and perched there.

So he said looking at her what's you name he asked.

My name is ariana nice to meet you she said oh and for your information only you can converse with me.

What he asked very confused and tell me how you know your name and every thing if you were just born.

Okay she told him one when I talked to you telepathically it triggered a switch in your brain that made you almost automatically have the ability to talk telepathically. And as to the other question im actually six seasons old. Where I come from sometimes dragons a chosen to come to this place and help you people. I was sent down to this place in that shell the dragon inside can only come out when the person that dragon was sent to help touches the shell.

Hmm so now what.

I dunno she replied take me to where you live I wanna see the places you mortals live in. but well I cant exactly call you mortal now can I?

What does that mean he asked her perplexed?

Well she answered when a dragon becomes telepathically linked to a mortal that person becomes ageless of course you'll mature till a certain age but you'll never grow old.

Well I have no idea how I will explain this to my father and the others but ill think of something.

Well she answered cuddling against his neck let's get-going master.

So Aaron walked back to the direction of his home with a lot of thoughts and a dragon on his shoulder

Authors note: okay there it is I expect many criticizing comments and curses but I can take it.


	3. problem

Okay chapter three thank you every one for the reviews they were all very helpful and I'll appreciate your further help in the future, onward!!!

Aaron was hopelessly lost he could not remember which way he came from he wandered for what seemed like hours gah where the hell am I Aaron complained.

How the hell would I know ariana replied I supposed when you were wandering around here you had some clue of where you were going but I guess not eh?

Then the next thing he knew he was on the floor as he walked into a ferret and his companion as he looked up he could see they were armed.

Well what do we have here one said walking into someone and not saying sorry is bad manners don't you know that.

Umm sorry Aaron replied.

Tsk tsk the ferret replied now I am afraid we'll have to punish him won't we.

Yea the other one said.

Aaron gulped as they drew their swords then in the corner of his eye he saw one swing his blade downwards then Aaron jumped backwards surprising himself as he jumped back a great distance oh crap Aaron thought did I just do that.

O'ly shit one of the ferrets remarked did you see that.

Then as he reached the ground he found ariana hi care to help he said impatiently.

Yea I do she replied now try to relax okay.

Huh what do you mean? he asked her perplexed.

You wanna live or what.

Okay okay he said.

Now ariana spoke relax to the best of your ability and center your mind he did as he was told then suddenly he saw her fly upwards and see her change she no longer looked solid she looked like she was a dragon shape of red energy. Then she flew downwards straight into Arons body.

As she merged with him his body felt like it was burning on fire. Just then the two ferrets turned around in fear to see the Aaron in a brilliant red light as the light faded Aaron looked different his eyes were red he had red streaks through his fur and his paws looked like they were on fire.

What …….. is this ariana he thought perplexed.

I have merged with you master of course only a dragon and her master can do that but I bet you guessed that already huh?

So now what Aaron asked her.

Now focus your energies into your claw and well it'll do the rest.

Then the ferrets turned and bean to run at him now then he shot a ball of fire at him and he reacted accordingly.

Ahh shit shit im on fire help me dammit help me.

Awesome Aaron remarked looking at his paws.

Less talking more shooting ariana complained.

Oh yeah right who's up for more as he shot the other ferret he fell to the ground and started to pick him self up as another fire ball slammed into him.

Lets get the hell out of here he screamed yea the other answered.

As he watched them run off he felt ariana disengage herself from his body he suddenly fell to the ground breathing heavily.

MASTER ariana flew around his body agitatedly im so stupid she said angrily I should've known you were too young to handle that.

Its okay ariana at least they're gone.

Then after those words he passed out!!

Master master can you hear me!!!!

Author's note: hello I am expecting lots of criticism again not very realistic but hey when was fantasy ever realistic XD


	4. origin

"Hi here is chapter 4 ONWARD ".

Titan

Aaron was in darkness he had no idea where he was or what he was doing in where ever he was but he knew something was wrong he picked himself up. He could not remember the events that had happened before he sent the two ferrets packing but he was also abnormally tired.

" Where … am I"he asked him self then he heard a voice loud and strong as the darkness was replaced with a shining light.

" Ah welcome mortal to the plane of tranquility "

Aaron jumped as he turned to see a dragon that was many towers higher than him he had pure obsidian armor plating and beautiful bright amber eyes.

"Who are you? " asked a much scared Aaron.

"My name is not important mortal," he answered " what is important Dragon born that you must learn the origin of my people".

"Wait" he interrupted " what is a dragon born?"

"A dragon born is a mortal that has let a dragon enter their soul as a guardian."

" Well you might as well come up with your story," he asked.

"Many years ago" he started " before the time of your people we dragons roamed the land freely. " We had vast colonies of our kind scattered across the land. " We were happy we had every thing, we were powerful." That is until your kind started showing up the coming years before your kinds arrival harsh weather and cold storms had wiped out most of our kind."" And when your kind came there were not many of us left." We took it upon ourselves to hide our kind very discreetly we knew that your kind was already multiplying many times more than our people ever could and that you would eventually drive us out. "Many years afterwards extraordinary mortals such as your self with high spiritual energy started coming around and it was also found out we could share a body with these humans." These mortals were also kind hearted and the mortals they combined with did great things." so our kind took a vow to be the guardians over this world and send dragons to those pure of heart."

Aaron was mystified with the story. " Wow he explained so I am to be a protector?"

"In many ways" the dragon said "yes".

"Now I will send you back to the mortal plane and please watch over my daughter."

He stayed quiet as he was thrown into wakefulness by the sounds of crying.

As he opened his eyes he saw ariana floating above his head crying.

"MASTER she cried. " Im so sorry she sobbed im such an idiot for combining with you I should've known you were too young."

"No if it weren't for you I'd probably be dead." now please stop crying " he said wiping her eyes " I hate it when girls cry.

She blushed slightly as she turned around "umm well then we should get going then eh she replied."

" Yeah lets go the young rat replied"

As they walked away a large dragon was watching from the shadows. "Please mortal keep her safe."

Authors note: ahh another one up lets all be happy now please review.


	5. explanations and a song

Hi here's chapter 5 now you all be nice people and review please.

Titan

Aaron knew he was close to the campsite by the familiar smell of cooking fires he heard the familiar sounds of the other clan members fighting over the dumbest stuff.

"All right were almost there" Aaron exclaimed.

"Good thing too I was starting to get bored" Ariana replied.

"Well you should stay hidden for now. We don't want to surprise any one do we?"

"I guess but if you take too long im showing myself so make it quick okay."

"Alright then lets go."

As Aaron walked into the camp he felt and saw many eyes on him he unconsciously entered his fathers tent when he was knocked to the floor by anara.

"Gahh what are you doing you idiot?" he yelled.

"Now now is that any way to talk to your big sister little brother?"

"Fine tyrant why did you jump on me?" he asked with an irritated voice.

"Cuz I like messin with ya ha-ha."

Then at the sound of her fathers voice she jumped.

"Anara leave your brother alone and go we have things to discuss."

"Yes of course father" she replied. As she left she gave Aaron a dirty look.

"Father what is there to discuss?" he asked respectfully the gasped in surprise as he found himself on the ground his father standing over him.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" he yelled at his son.

"You were gone for two days your mother almost had an anxiety attack now tell me why were you gone?"

Just then ariana slipped from her hiding place and faced Aaron's angry father.

"That would be me sir."

Cartiz looked down at the reptilian creature astounded.

"Can it be a dragon?"

"Something like that Aaron smirked."

"So what is your reason for being here little dragon?' cartiz asked.

Aaron told his father all of what had happened when he had found ariana and how they had fused together and about the strange visit to the plane of tranquility.

As cartiz was digesting Aaron's story he thought of many things this fusing thing for one he wanted to see it.

"You said you could combine with this dragon Aaron?"

"Yes father I did." Aaron replied.

"Show me then" cartiz demanded.

"Alright you want to show him then ariana?"

"Sure just don't pass out this time will you?"

"I wont "

"Then cartiz watched astounded as ariana turned into an energy form and flew down into his sons body. Once again Aaron felt that same familiar burning sensation through his body his eyes turned blood red. Streaks of red began to form at his eyes and run through all the fur of his body then his paws flared up like they were on fire.

"So does this answer your question?" he asked in a deep ominous voice.

Just then Eleanor walked in the tent and when she saw her son she flat out fainted.

"He-he guess she couldn't handle it huh?" ariana giggled.

"Guess not."

Then anara walked in and when she saw her brother she walked into the wall.

"Ouch " she complained Aaron is that you!?"

"Um yea" he said without any care in his voice.

"Oh and another thing why is mom on the floor?"

"Long story now both of you go out side and I'll se to your mother.

Yes father they both responded at the same time.

As they both left cartiz thought about many things but the main thing on his mind was that now that Aaron had this new power their clan would be unstoppable.

A couple of days later)

It did not take long for the clan members to get used to ariana and Aaron's new gifts. Aaron at the moment was sitting under a tree with ariana dozing on his lap. Another thing known about Aaron was his ability to sing and his great voice he suddenly got into the mood and launched into a song.

Would you believe  
In a night like this?  
A night like this  
When visions come true  
Would you believe  
In a tale like this?  
A lay of bliss  
We're praising the old lore  
Come to the blazing fire and  
See me in the Shadows  
See me in the Shadows  
Songs I will sing  
Of runes and rings  
Just hand me my harp  
And this night  
Turns into myth  
Nothing seems real  
You soon will feel  
The World we live in  
Is another skald's  
Dream in the shadows  
Dream in the shadows  
Do you believe  
There is sense in it  
Is it truth or myth?  
They're one in my rhymes  
Nobody knows  
The meaning behind  
The weaver's line  
Well nobody else  
But the Norns can  
See through  
The blazing fires of time and  
All things will proceed as the  
Child of the hallowed  
Will speak to you now  
See me in the Shadows  
See me in the Shadows  
Songs I will sing  
Of tribes and kings  
The carrion bird  
And the hall of the slain  
Nothing seems real  
You soon will feel  
The World we live in  
Is another skald's  
Dream in the shadows  
Dream in the shadows

Do not fear for my reason  
There's nothing to hide  
How bitter your treason  
How bitter the lie  
Remember the runes  
And remember the light  
All I ever want  
Is to be at you side  
We gladden the raven  
Now I will  
Run through the blazing fires  
That's my choice  
Cause things  
Shall proceed as foreseen.

As Aaron finished ariana looked up at him with bright eyes.

"That song was great and you have a good singing voice." She complimented."

"Heh he blushed that was nothing he said. … Was it really that good?'

"Yeah it was great she answered."

As cartiz watched from afar he growled .

"When will he ever grow up to be a warrior is beyond me."

"Oh stoppit carter he is young he has all the time in his life to learn how to fight and such for now let him be a child he is going to live forever after all."

I guess your right he replied but when it is time to learn he'd better be ready."

As Aaron got into his bed he was thinking over the things that had happened over the past few days wow he thought this is all happened to me.

Then he jumped as ariana jumped onto his bed.

"Hi the floor stinks so im gonna stay with you then she walked up on to his chest and settled there.

Hey Aaron complained why are you laying on me" he asked jokingly.

Cause I want to as they fell asleep they both thought hmm awkward.

Authors note: there it is probably the longest chapter so far so please leave a review.


	6. scars

Next chapter it gets awesome from here on. now ONWARDS!!

Titan

… Twelve seasons had passed since ariana and Aaron met each other Aaron had grown larger than all of the clan members he was strong, agile.

He also had gained a handsome face, which was the main reason for all the females chasing him around. Ariana on the other hand had grown quite large and was slightly bigger then Aaron ( a male dragon would be a lot larger at this point) her black armor scales had grown darker and more tough and her ruby eyes brighter. In her homeland she would be considered stunningly beautiful. Aaron at the moment was sitting under his favorite oak tree with ariana laying by his side.

Aaron's eyes were sad as he watched over the wide expanse of forest.

Ariana looked up from where she was laying and saw his sad face.

"Master it'll be okay your mothers going to be fine."

"How are you so sure of that my friend?" she's been sick for days now and none of the healers can find out what's wrong with her I hope nothings seriously wrong.

Im not sure ariana replied but you have got to have faith right?

Yeah I guess your right, but I feel like something really bad is going to happen.

Just then anara plopped down next to him.

Aww now stop worrying about mum I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine after some rest.

Seconds later they both heard cartiz call for attention.

Well sister that's our cue let's go see what the old man wants eh? Aaron remarked to anara. Oh and ariana you should come to you know.

Ugh right when I was getting comfortable. ariana complained.

Quit your complaining and lets go Aaron replied time is gold.

Yeah then we need more gold ariana remarked.

As they walked up to the crowd they parted so the three of them could get up to where their father was standing.

Ah so you three are finally here then eh what I need anara to do is to go keep your mother company.

Yes of course father anara replied and went to do as she was bade.

Now you my son are to take a band of warriors to go take care of some intruders that have entered the vicinity of our camp I want you to take them out with no mercy got it.

Yes of course father Aaron replied just let me go and get my weapons and armor.

Of course when you are ready go to the start of the forest the band I have picked for you will be standing by.

Aaron ran into his tent and gathered his things his armor was a dark blue with black chain mail. he had a large and greatly polished and well cared for tower shield. his weapon was a large hammer it was an ordinary iron war hammer but quite large like a badgers weapon almost.

As he walked up to the edge of the forest he noticed that most of the warriors were young novices.

Okay ariana you ready?

Yup lets do this thingy.

Now you are all to follow my lead and do as I say got it guys?

Yes sir they chorused.

All right lets go as they walked into the forest Aaron felt like something was wrong.

Hey I hear summat one of the novices named flint yelled.

Aaron looked behind the bushes and his heart fell as he noticed all of the intruders were not weasel, rat, or any other of his race type but honest probably friendly mice. A male a female and their two children. Then one of the novices saw them and ran forward with out Aaron's order!

A small family of mice was traversing the woodland the male was a trader he was traveling selling his wares with his wife and two children who he could not leave behind unprotected. As they walked into a small clearing the male heard a noise and jumped surprised as he saw a rat step down into the clearing as he rushed at the family. The trader jumped in front of his wife and kids to protect them when something jumped in front of the mouse's vision.

As Aaron saw the rat charge he threw himself forward in front of the family and swung his hammer.

The rat when the hammer made contact with his head died immediately as his blood spattered on the ground.

The mouse looked up astonished as he found out that it was a rat that had saved them.

The mouse looked up at him.

Th- thank you sir thank you so much! The mouse sputtered.

Heh no problem I suggest you go back the other way my father isn't very keen on intruders you see.

Of course now come children lets get going.

As Aaron walked back up to where the soldiers were waiting they gazed at him with confusion he had helped the mice HELPED them they were supposed to die.

Sir one of the solders walked up to him your father clearly asked for us to "kill" the intruders not kill one of our own and set them free.

Aaron turned on the rat with a look that sent him into instant fear. Tell me my stupid friend what kind of a threat would a small family of mice could do to us eh?

The rat stayed silent.

Just as I thought Aaron replied I killed the thickheaded fool on one note because he ran off to go kill that defenseless family WITHOUT MY ORDERS. I will be able to explain to father that the intruders meant no harm and I sent them out of our territory no harm done eh?

As Aaron walked off ariana stopped him.

Great work master you showed the both of em eh?

Yeah but I not like any of these people maybe one day father will let me abandon my title and let me live freely.

As they walked into the camp it was "deathly" silent.

A rat walked up to him and beckoned him to his fathers tent he was shocked to see his sister over their mothers body crying.

Aaron ran up to his mothers side and saw she was dead he instantly fell to his knees as hot tears began to flow down his face every one present heard as his tears spattered on the ground.

He walked out of the tent and sat under his tree and wept.

Ariana watched him from a distance and decided it was best to leave him alone.

(The next day)

Eleanor's funeral was dark and gloomy Aaron was garbed in a black tunic and pants and black boots his sister and father was dressed in black as well.

After every one left Aaron left a strange green like flower on the large tombstone then he fell to the ground as tears overwhelmed him again he felt ariana rest her head on his shoulder in sadness.

(A few hours later)

Aaron and ariana were under the oak tree and suddenly Aaron began to sing a sad song.

I can feel I'm one  
With the tortured land  
With its solitude and decay  
There's no one left  
All the other men  
Pass on through the night

All dead and gone  
Still I don't dare to move  
The imprisoned soul  
Cannot find back home

Snow falls down  
It covers field and blood  
Snow falls down  
And clears the view

It is cold

And once again  
The battle's fought  
Out on the plains  
So rhymes spread out its glory  
But  
No rhyme defines its pain

I can't recall all their names  
Connection broke loose  
They've crossed the lake  
Reach the other side  
And leave me alone  
With the truth

All the king's horses  
And all the king's men  
They've failed to damn the flood  
They've failed to find the grail  
Talisien, old friend of mine  
Sing my song

Then once again  
The battle's lost  
I am to blame  
Snow falls down  
All dead and gone  
They all are dead and gone  
They've turned to dust  
They've sealed the past  
A long long time ago

I can't recall all their names  
Connection broke loose  
They've crossed the lake  
Reach the other side  
And leave me alone  
With the truth

I can't recall all their names  
Connection broke loose  
They've crossed the lake  
Reach the other side  
And leave me alone  
With the truth.

Ariana looked up at him with sad eyes.

Wow she remarked so…. Sad.

Yes it is Aaron answered.

Then he fell backwards surprised as his father had his claws at his neck.

First she dies then I wake up with a headache then I find out that my own son did not follow MY ORDERS!

THEY WERE MICE FATHER he yelled throwing his father off his body they are no threat to us why are you making such a big deal out of this?

Because they are mice people like them kill us all the time and they are lesser beings!

NO BEAST IS LESSER THAN ANOTHER.

Then I guess you don't have my respect then weakling.

WELL I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE AND I DON'T NEED YOUR RESPECT!!

Come ariana we are getting out of here!

She got the message as he began running in the direction of the forest.

Then he heard footpaws behind him.

Ariana merge with me so we can lose them Aaron yelled.

Coming she grabbed him from behind as she sunk into his body he felt the familiar heat in his chest but he had a different form this time he had a large horn coming out of his forehead and large dragon wings coming from his back he still had the fire like aura surrounding his paws. Whoa what's with the new form?

Well it has been a while sine we last merged and we have both gotten bigger so I guess I am ale to transfer more power to you. Well then lets get out of here he ran surprisingly fast through the forest as they reached a place Aaron deemed safe he stopped hmm well it seems safe here Aaron remarked.

As ariana uncombined with Aaron they both sat on the forest floor.

Finially I can do what I want lets go Ariana.

As they walked deeper in the forest he knew that his father would never stop looking for him now.

Authors note: ah awesome plz be nice and REVIEW thanks


	7. nothing like them

Okay first off I would like to thank every one that has taken their time to review this little story of mine second…. REVIEW.

Titan

(Camp shadow)

Cartiz stared off into space as he awaited news of Aaron he then shifted his eyes upward as he saw the guard's return up the hill without Aaron captured.

"So he got away did he?"

The guard was shaking violently as he made his report.

L-l-l- lord a-a-a Aaron got away s-s-s sire.

Then the guard yelped in pain as cartiz's claws sunk into the side of his neck blood flowed freely from the wound. As it spattered on the ground cartiz growled.

Fine then weakling get some guards and go west of here to find a camp. Ask for lord demetrius and tell him exactly which way you saw Aaron escape. tell him I will reward him if Aaron is dead or alive now GO.

Y-y-y-y-y-y-y yes s-s-s-s-s-sire the guard ran far away from his angered leader.

Then Anara walked out of her tent armed with a spear and thin iron armor she had to see Aaron and convince him to come home … somehow.

She walked up to where the group of soldiers were waiting to leave and talked to the guard cartiz had hurt.

The guard took one look at the armored maid and gulped.

Lady anara w-w- why are you here?

Because father asked me to accompany you she lied.

Oh okay better you then him I suppose well people lets move out.

Anara looked at her surroundings as she entered the camp it was filled with mostly foxes but had a small flicker of other vermin as well.

They all stared at her as she walked into then tent that was obviously the leaders.

As she stepped in she could see demirtrius he was a fox with pitch-black fur and stunning amber eyes that pierced through her mind like an arrow.

Ah welcome daughter of cartiz the fox had a hiss of a voice that made her shiver.

My father has need of your services demetrius.

Ah he wants something of me then eh what will I get hmm little one.

A pile of gold and a blade made from the finest ebony.

The fox cracked a smile as he nodded hmm your father knows me well friend who's the target.

My brother.

Demetrius's eyes widened at this statement your brother Aaron the dragon born?

The one and the same my father said he will take him dead or alive but I prefer him alive.

I see pretty one he replied which way did he go?

West of our encampment.

Oh and I have one request of you demetrius.

And what would that be child?

That I go with your warriors.

Hmm why would you want that?

My reasons are my own demetrius.

Alright then you may go just make sure you look after your self then no telling what my guards may "do" to you hahahaha

She walked out of the tent and awaited departure.

Aaron was jumpy and excited as he walked through the dense woodlands had his weapon his freedom and his best friend by his side what more could he ask for?

Ariana?

Yeah what is it?

Lets rest here eh?

Okay she agreed as she sat down Aaron went to get firewood.

When he returned he had a jumble of twigs sticks and other kinds of wood then he dropped them on the floor in front of ariana.

She got the picture and blew fire upon the wood soon after sounds of wood crackling filled the air.

Then Aaron suddenly got in the mood as he sung out a song.

Can you imagine someone being true  
Turn round and put himself in front of you  
Sometimes it's fun but then you never know  
How far a thing like this might go

All my life I've waited for a chance  
To get right out of here  
And when I had it in my hands  
I could not let it go

We've got the power, we are divine  
We have the guts to follow the sign  
Extracting tension from sources unknown  
We are the ones to cover the throne

Try if you can to come where we have gone  
You may achieve what can't be simply done  
Look back and there you are where we have been  
And still there's so much in-between

All those years I've traveled round this world  
Now I am standing here  
To make you sing these tunes  
And know they'll never let you go

We've got the power, we are divine  
We have the guts to follow the sign  
Extracting tension from sources unknown  
We are the ones to cover the throne

We've got the power, we are divine  
We have the guts to follow the sign  
Extracting tension from sources unknown  
We are the ones to cover the throne

We've got the power, we are divine..

Then he suddenly stopped as he heard a noise. Then suddenly about ten vermin ran into the clearing and drew their weapons.

You Aaron?

Yes I am what do you want?

We want you we have been ordered by lord demetrius to take you alive or kill you which one strikes your fancy. Those were the last words he said as Aaron's hammer collided with his head!

I choose death.

Then the others charged at him one of the dumber foxes ran directly in his path Aaron nimbly jumped over his head and sung his hammer downwards the hammer collided with his back as it sent him flying into a nearby sycamore.

Then two others ran in his path he dodged one of the rats swords tripped him and slammed his hammer directly into his face. He forgot about the other one, as the rat's sword was about to hit him a fireball from ariana stopped him dead.

Now Ariana he yelled as she combined with him he noticed he was now in a black armor that looked a lot like ariana's scales his shoulders had large spikes smaller spikes lined the wrists of the armor he still had the red lines running through his fur and the dragon horn and wings.

The other oncoming vermin stopped as they saw him then they charged again as Aaron shot a large blast of fire disintegrating them all instantly!

As he detached from ariana he saw another rat a female step down from her hiding place she was wearing iron armor and had a spear she also had a helmet on so he could not see whom it was. He snapped out of his thoughts as she charged at him!

He blocked with his shield as she swung her spear in a diagonal direction he swung his hammer to the right but she nimbly jumped over his head and swung downwards however Aaron saw the attack coming and turned around swung his hammer upwards and disarmed his opponent then he grabbed for her helmet and yanked it off..

anara??

Yes brother it is me she replied with a smirk.

What are you doing here he asked shocked.

I've come to tell you to please come home.

No I can never return he said many things so did I. And if anything if I was to return father would most surely kill me.

No he won't Aaron please come home.

I CAN'T. He yelled

I AM NOTHING LIKE FATHER OR LIKE ANY OF THOSE PEOPLE.

Now go away he merged with ariana and sped off to the west.

Aaron she muttered that was all she could say.

Authors note: ahh I liked this chapter just for your info ariana and Aaron are 18 and anara is 22 oh and remember to review!


	8. of fate and spirit

I am now going to take the time to ask you people to please review really I want to improve if there is something wrong you know? Well any ways onward and remember REVIEW!

Titan

Aaron stopped running and unmerged with ariana. as he fell to the floor he felt hot tears falling down his face and hitting the now frosting ground.

Ariana stared at him with confused eyes as she helped her friend off the floor.

"Why do you cry Aaron?"

"Because my sister has to be alone with that monster who tried to have me assassinated no less!"

She blinked as she shivered against the cold night air.

"Aaron where will we go?"

Aaron stared at her when she asked that question he had never really thought that part out.

"We should just find a place to stay for now."

As Aaron began to rise he motioned that ariana should follow him as they walked through the cold forest into the unknown.

(Far north from Aaron's last stop in a massive cave deep in the mountains)

A dragon was sitting in a large cave lined with skulls and bones of rats mouse and other creatures alike he watched as four similar dragons walked into the cave they all had black scales and deep black eyes as they were brothers. Behind the dragons throne was a small female otter no more than seven seasons she had large tears in her eyes second was a female rat she had bright purple eyes and stared bravely outward at her capturer third was a small badger no more then four that shivered behind the others in fear then they looked up as they saw one of the dragons place down a small mouse looked about six seasons.

The dragon on the thrones name was Prometheus he had a long-standing hatred for the non-dragon kind he believed it was their fault for the dragons near extinction he also had been kicked out of the guild of elders for his treason of once trying to rebel against his own guild members to bring about the mortal's fates. The dragon had a loud imperious voice as he addressed the four dragons.

Tell me is that all of them?

Yes master the otter dragon borns sister, the badger dragon borns son, the rat dragon borns girlfriend and the half blood dragon borns adopted brother.

What about the chosen one's relative?

We have still yet to find that one she has yet to leave the place where she leaves so we can abduct her lord.

Well get on with it and rember we are the fate of beast.

Oh and when you blackmail the dragon borns make sure their mission is clear.

Yes if course master

Those dragons the reaper brothers could enter the empty parts of a dragon borns soul so that they will be able to control that dragon borns dragon and powers.

(Aaron)

Aaron and ariana were still troding through the forest. suddenly Aaron began to feel incredibly sleepy.

Ariana im very tired lets stop here.

Okay she gathered sticks and wood and blew flames on them there was a fire instantly.

She curled up close to the fire as did Aaron and slowly his eyes began to close.

Aaron's head was once again swimming he opened his eyes to find himself once again in the plane of tranquility.

Huh why am I here?

Then suddenly Aaron once again heard the voice of the dragon he had heard the last time he was here.

Because I have summoned you here the dragon spoke.

There is something you must know.

My name is lord acrilious king of dragons father to ariana and brother to Prometheus.

What who is Prometheus?

He is my rebel brother he hates your kind beyond end but the most important thing you need to know is you are different from other dragon borns.

What in what way?

You have spirit energy far higher then any dragons you are very powerful.

He of course is afraid you might be able to come and stop him he would come and try to kill you himself but he hates to get his claws dirty I will try to find out more on how he will try to attack you until then rest and continue to travel I bid you farewell chosen one.

What did you call me he yelled after the dragon but he was gone as he drifted back into slumber all he could do was wait for daylight.

(Camp shadow)

As anara walked into the camp she felt many eyes upon her then she jumped as her father yelled and ran towards her screaming.

WHERE WERE YOU?

I went with the others to look for Aaron she replied.

HE COULDV'E KILLED YOU!!

He would not do that father she replied.

WHY DID YOU GO WITH THEM ANYWAY?

WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU COULD DO TO HELP?

MAYBE BRING THE LITTLE BROTHER YOU DROVE AWAY HOME!!

Cartiz's head went side ways like someone had just slapped him.

YOU ARE A HEARTLESS JERK I AM LEAVING!

As she stormed into the forest her father stared emptily as she ran into the forest.

She'll be back he thought stubbornly.

She ran into the forest crying then her crying turned into a scream as three dragons circled her and knocked her over the head as she slumped into the dragon's arms the dragons spoke all at once.

THE MASTER SHALL BE PLEASED.

As they flew off into the night the wind seemed to scream with agony.

Author's note: all right there it is and oh make sue you review okay ).


	9. stories to tell

Okay here is the next chapter I hope you like it'll explain a lot well onward and remember to review!

Titan

Anara felt shaken her head was aching she had no sense of direction all she could feel was the cold. But then she was catapulted into consciousness as she hit the floor with a thud. As she began to see more clearly she took a look at her surroundings. She was in large cave bones of various creatures filled the walls. But the first thing she noticed was the enormous dragon sitting on a large crudely made rock throne. Jet, sapphire, ruby and all other manner of jewels were encrusted into the rock.

Prometheus looked down upon Anara with disgust.

"Ah so you must be the sister of the mortal Aaron eh?"

Yes I am and when he finds out what you've done to me he's gonna kill you.

She gasped as one of the three dragons slapped her to the floor.

How dare you talk to our master in such a manner you disgusting mortal!

Humph that weak little mortal kill ME HAH you make me laugh.

Now throw her in the cell with the others her disgusting mortal face offends me.

YES SIRE they chorused.

As Anara was "thrown" into the cell she noticed four other creatures. One was a female rat like herself she had dark fur and stunningly bright purple eyes.

Another was a small female otter no more then seven she had big pretty brown eyes and dark brown fur.

The next was a small badger he was quite big but she could tell by his innocent eyes he was no more then four he had a great white stripe running from his snout through his head and down.

And last was a mouse he had piercing yellow eyes he stared at her without a trace of fear.

Then the rat spoke.

Hi my name is melana what's yours?

Oh my name is anara.

Oh so you're the one the fat head was obsessing over then you're here for the same reason we are.

And that is? Anara asked anxiously.

We are all the family or in my case girlfriend of a dragon born and we are going to be used as bait.

WHAT!

Well fathead figures that if we are on the line our acquaintances wont be much in a position to fight back. To be honest I think he is afraid.

Well then what are their names anara asked motioning to her other three cellmates.

The small otter spoke up first. she was nervous of rats because her father had warned her about them.

Umm my name is Luna.

Then the mouse stepped up and with a loud clear voice announced his name.

My name is Lucas.

Luna moved up to the badger.

Well it would take a while to get the name outa him so ill tell you his name is star stripe.

HI the baby badger yelled out.

So .. How did you get captured? Asked melana.

Oh well me and my father had an argument and I ran into the forest for some solitude getting hit on the back of my head was all I remembered after that.

Melana stayed silent for a while before talking again.

Well then let me tell you of how it happened to me…

(Two weeks ago in a meadow east of the mountain)

Melana sat under a large oak tree she was perfectly happy with the way things were going in her life she lived without interruption from the hypocrisy of the north as she was thinking this a pair of paws put themselves around her eyes a voice asked.

Guess who?

Damien stoppit.

The rat her boyfriend Damien had pitch black eyes and dark fur he was once a great killer until he met her after that he repented of all crimes and became pure which was what attracted his dragon who looked almost exactly like him he had pitch black scales and dark purple eyes his name was sheron. (The gatekeeper of hell in dantes inferno)

He removed his paws from her face placing a kiss on her cheek.

I knew you'd be here.

She giggled and pushed him to the floor and put her knees on his chest of course you did she giggled.

Then she gasped as he flipped her over and he was on top of her. he placed a kiss on her lips before getting up HAH I win. He explained.

Then she got up and ran into the forest near by screaming catch me if you can him laughing followed.

Then Damien stopped dead in his tracks as he heard melana screaming.

He grabbed his wrist crossbows off the floor before heading into the woods the sight of three dragons lifting her off reached his eyes.

He shot off a barrage of bolts in the dragon's direction (this cross bow shoots clusters of bolts at once kind of like one of the first shotguns) he noticed as three bolts made their targets but none others as he watched them get farther away he screamed in agony.

(Present time)

After telling her tale Anara found herself crying.

Wow she exclaimed im sorry.

Its okay melana sighed I am certain he will come to save me.

Then a small voice sounded over their talking it was Luna.

Umm If I may can I tell how I got captured. She asked nervously.

Sure both girls answered at once.

Well here goes…

(A week before at a riverbank in an unknown place)

Luna was standing perfectly still as her big brother azreil paced around her well you look ready can you jump in that river and swim to the end of it and come back

Yes brother I think I can.

(Azreil was a dragon born but his dragon was unique he was what the other dragons called strange because his scaled were blue like the sea and he matched his companions personality well most dragons hated water but his dragon orithor adored it)

Good azreil replied then three.. two .. one Go.

He watched happily as his little sister jumped skillfully into the water.

Since their mother and fathers death she was the only family he had left.

Then as she was on her way back he saw something black and sleek hit the water he dived into the stream and swam like a pike at the dark form that was attacking his sister he head butted the creature and as it gasped for breath swiped its claw and set azreil flying out of the water as he scrambled to get up he noticed Luna being carried off by a dragon eyes filled with hate he screamed LUNA.

( present time)

After she had finished Luna began to cry then all of them comforted her into silence

Then Lucas got up and got close to the others well then since every ones joining in id better tell my story well it all started…

(Four days before now)

Lucas stood on a hill around the outskirts of mossflower woods he looked out at the land wondering where his real family was why they had left him behind why they were gone If they were dead. He had so many questions, which he knew might never get answered.

Then he jumped as his foster sister tapped him on the back.

Lina looked at her little brother she was a half blood half rat half mouse she also had no family so they had a lot in common when she found him when he was nothing but a small lost mouse under attack by vermin merging with her dragon Stella she killed them, all and made him her little brother.

So little brother still looking out here eh?

Yeah the young mouse sighed.

Lina do you think my parents hated me that's why they left me behind.

Lina could've cried at his words but she held in her tears and gave him a sympathetic smile.

Of course not she replied you are the best brother a person could ask for I don't think any one would want to get rid of you without good reason.

Thanks Lina he replied hugging her she in turn hugged him back.

Come on she told him I've made dinner.

As they walked into their small cave a pair of black eyes watched them.

As Lucas settled for bed he heard a rustle outside he went to investigate to find four dragons staring him in the face then as they grabbed him he let out a yell that alerted Lina to his trouble she made it out side the cave to see the four dragons retreating in the distance Lina fell to her knees and let the tears fall…

(Present time)

The others looked at Lucas with sympathy and sad eyes.

Anara walked up to him and placed her paw on his shoulder as silent tears began to flow from his face don't cry all right every thing will be okay.

( in the forest of mossflower)

A tall badger with hard eyes stared across a wide expanse of vermin they taunted him with their weapons and began to charge the badger clavicus drew forth his great axe the shaft of the weapon was made of pure silver it went up to the upper body of an eagle two eagle wins spread from the body to make the double sided blade he then seemingly in the space of a second dashed through all of them as he turned around he found all of the vermin on the floor as he walked away he thought im coming star stripe.

Authors note: ahh I also like this chapter all right you know the drill review people!


	10. trials of pain

Okay time for chapter ten yay BEGIN!!

Titan

Aaron slower began to awaken as he pulled himself up he could not help but stare at ariana who in turn looked back with confused eyes.

" why do you stare Aaron?"

"Why didn't you tell me your father was the king of dragons and that your uncle hates my kind?"

She swiftly turned around at the word father and stared as he revealed her true self as being the heir to the dragon throne.

" Because … I guess I thought you might think I was only trying to be your friend so that I could betray you."

Aaron stared he hadn't thought of that.

"Of course I wouldn't of who do you think I am my father?" he said with a smirk.

Yeah I guess your right she said with a laugh. I'm sorry for not telling you in the first place.

Its okay we should get going then.

Yeah she followed her Friend into darker trees.

(Camp shadow)

Cartiz was sitting alone in his tent he had seen his daughter being lifted off into the night air and spent the rest of the day alone in his tent.

The while he could not think how much of a traitor Aaron was if he hadn't of run off the way he did he believed that anara would still be here as he was thinking this a large shadow made itself evident outside his tent so he went to investigate…

A supporter of Prometheus a dragon named arkuel was flying towards camp shadow he had been watching the chieftain of the camp for some time.

He had a heart as deep and dark as the shadows and he harbored hatred for his own son the chosen one if he could manipulate the mortal and force him to merge he would be able to go after Aaron and kill him so he flew towards the chieftains tent.

As cartiz made his way out he was met by the sight of a dragon at first he thought it was ariana and that Aaron had come to kill him but after getting a better look at the dragon he realized it was not ariana.

" Hello" the dragon spoke with a well groomed accent and he did not seem very threating so he talked to it.

Umm hi what are you doing here?"

The dragon spoke in a coaxing tone that drew him in.

" I heard of your predicament and I say that it is treason to go against anothers family like that."

Yeah It is . cartiz agreed.

Even after I offered him to one day rule the clan he ran away and now the only child I have left has been captured."

Then merge with me then we could find Aaron and make him pay for what he did.

The dragon watched the mortal then a devious smile grew on his face.

Yes I will merge with you then I will make him pay for disgracing me!"

"Then relax my friend and you will soon get your revenge!"

Then arkuel turned into energy and flew downwards into cartiz's body.

Cartiz's shadow twisted and turned as the dragon merged with him he looked at the mirror and saw bright red eyes staring back.

His voice was dark and ominous.

NOW TRATIOR YOU WILL PAY HAHAHA.

(Aaron)

As Aaron and Ariana were walking though the forest suddenly Aaron's chest Began to ache violently he fell to the floor clutching his chest.

AGHH

Aaron's chest felt like it was about to cave in Aaron then passed out. Then acriluos appeared before them.

Father what are you doing here??

Now is not the time Ariana I must speak to the chosen one.

WHAT! Aaron is the chosen one how is that possible?

ARIANA I SAID QUIET! The colossal dragon roared.

Ariana immediately shut her mouth.

Aaron, Aaron wake up!

As Aaron arose Ariana was shocked to see that Aaron's eyes were a bright blue for a few seconds then returned to their normal green color.

Wha what happened.

Your body had a tremor according to the fact that it seems one of Prometheus's followers has tainted your father! This is indeed bad news for one thing he is heading this way right now. Secondly if you still have a smidgen of feelings for your father a person who is not a dragon born merges with a dragon their soul will slowly deteriate and kill that mortal ever so slowly so what do you propose we do then?

I'll wait here for him and hopefully be able to stop him you return to your people acriluos I'll take care of him.

Good and if you do I believe you will find out why you are called chosen take care. And ariana do be careful.

Yes father.

As Acriluos disappeared the sky seemed to grow dark the wind whistled as he heard a voice screaming.

HELLO AARON I'VE COME TO SLAY YOU PREPARE YOURSELF!

Aaron stood perfectly still as his father approached what he saw made his eyes widen with surprise Cartiz had two huge horns coming out of his head a pair of large dragon wings were spread from his back his eyes were blood red but what attracted his attention the most was the insane aura that emanated around him. He also had an enormous scaly body he looked like a dragon him self.

"NOW THEN LETS HAVE A LITTLE FUN SHA'LL WE?"

Then he shuddered as the dragon he was merged with took control for a second.

Ahh princess ariana so nice to see you again.

Too bad I can't say the same thing about you TRATIOR!

Tsk tsk now I think im going to have to make you suffer for that.

Then Cartiz took control again.

NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR DISGRACEING ME AND FOR BEING THE ONE WHO GOT YOUR SISTER CAPTURED!

Aaron's eyes widened in shock A-ANARA has been captured!

YES AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT NOW YOU WILL PAY!

Then cartiz dashed at Aaron with great speed Aaron jumped to the right and merged with Ariana he felt the familiar heat rise in his chest the horn and wings all in the same place.

Then he once again dodged his father's mad dash and fired six fireballs at once in his direction. They all missed he had great speed he appeared above Aaron's head and clubbed him to the ground below.

Aaron was amazed at his speed he jumped at a diagonal angle and drew his hammer he then transferred some of his power to it and it was suddenly on fire he swung it as Cartiz teleported in his direction. The hammer slammed in his face and sent him skidding into the ground. Cartiz got to his feet and fired a large beam at Aaron it scored a hit sending Aaron thudding into the ground.

Your pretty good son but I'm better!

Aaron then got up and let a burst of fire off in Crtiz's direction it scored a hit but Cartiz threw another enormous beam in Aaron's direction sending him slamming into the ground and forcing Ariana to unmerge from Aaron. They both flew apart from each other.

Then cartiz Laughed as he walked up to his son's torn body.

Like I said not good enough he snickered.

Then he walked over to where Ariana was laying and picked her up viciously by the neck she struggled feebly as he choked her but she could not get free.

Now you get to watch as I tear you friend to pieces.

At those words something in Aaron's mind snapped.

Suddenly his eyes were sparking blue like thunder his paws were covered in a blue aura and his eyes seemed to be flowing form his face he had huge dragon wings.

NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO SUFFER. Aaron laughed manically.

Cartiz's eyes widened as he saw him he was demonic looking.

Then Ariana looked at him shocked. (Wow he is the chosen one!)

Then he slammed in to cartiz sending blood pouring from his mouth. He then flew high up into the air and sent a huge blast of thunder flying into cartiz's body!

He screamed in agony as Aaron shot bolts of thunder and lightning pouring into his body he feebly tried to fight back but could not fend himself against Aaron's onslaught of thunder bolts he then flew high into the air and gathered all of the moisture in the air and threw an enormous thunder bolt flying into his body.

Arkuel screamed in agony as he was ripped from his host's body and Aaron and ariana both watched as the dragon's body disintegrated into the air.

Then he ran towards his father's body.

Son come here.

He walked up to his father's body and expected to hear rants of hatred but instead he got a smile off his lips.

I'm sorry for attacking you and sorry for being so weak as to let that beast into my soul I was wrong you are not the traitor I am I betrayed my heart and this is the outcome I lay here before you dieing from this day forth I name you leader of the shadow scales you may deal with this title as you see fit but I am hoping you will follow your heart when you make the right decision now go save your sister give glory to out name and go with my blessing. I go now to be with your mother goodbye Aaron.

As his father stopped breathing tears fell freely from his eyes and pattered the soil he picked up his body and buried it.

(Two hours later)

Aaron returned to the site where Ariana was resting and picked her up like she weighed nothing.

She blushed as he did so he noticed this and asked why.

Why do you look so embarrassed?

Well she replied not many people could pick up a full-grown dragon so im just a little flustered that's all.

Well he said laying her on the ground farther away from his fathers burial site you wait here ill get firewood and I'll take care of you.

His kind behavior once again flustered Ariana. Thanks.

As he walked away she sighed and tried to get some sleep.

AUTHORS NOTE: ahh yes I had soo much fun writing this paragraph I hope you like it and remember review!


	11. heartfelt

Yay for chapter eleven yes ONWARD!

Titan

Heart felt

Ariana could not understand Aaron since she had gotten hurt he had been trying ever so hard to make her feel better making her food tending her wounds just laying by her and just talking it made her feel all warm inside.

Aaron had just returned with more firewood and a couple of dead woodpigeons. He threw down the wood picking up two shiny looking rocks from a pouch on his belt he struck the two rocks together over the wood and soon she could see sparking. Then the wood began to sizzle and soon he had a fire going. He then picked up the two woodpigeons spit them on two sharp sticks and set them over the fire.

He then walked over and sat down next to ariana.

"So.. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes Aaron thank you."

She then laid her head on his leg and shivered.

"It's starting to turn winter. you know and I hate the cold."

Yeah I do he replied stroking her head.

But this time I hope you don't get a cold and fire sneeze on everyone he remarked with a smirk.

Then ariana snorted with mock indigence. Oi that was only once.

"Yeah but I think anara remembered better than I did after you setting her tent on fire."

"But you have to admit that was funny" said ariana with a huge smile on her face.

Then Aaron remembered the food and ran to it screaming noooooo.

She began to giggle uncontrollably as he ran around shaking the woodpigeons that were still attached to the sticks on fire.

"When the fire had finally died out he tossed a burnt bird on her lap with a smile doesn't look too funny anymore eh?"

She looked at the food with distaste then decided to lump it as she chewed on the burnt flesh she couldn't help but admit that although the bird was extremely burnt it tasted delicious. She went at the food with a will and afterwards burped sending feathers flying into the cold night air.

She looked at Aaron who was promptly rolling on the grass laughing his eyes out.

"What's so funny?"

"Well I dunno maybe you.

Well then she limped up to where Aaron was still rolling in the grass and stuffed his woodpigeon into his mouth.

He hopped up and began sputtering on the bird spitting it out looking at ariana seeing her laughing he crossed his arms with a mock angry face.

"What's so funny?

Ariana looked at him with the biggest smile as she made her reply.

I dunno maybe you hehe.

Well enough with that eh lets go to sleep.

Ariana replied with a nod and lay down and in seconds she was out cold…

Ariana had no sense of direction or what she was doing here or where ever she was.

Then she began to see images of death of massacre she saw a large village on fire she saw her uncle Prometheus laughing demonically she saw her fathers smoldering remains as she whirled round tears flowing from her eyes she noticed the thing that made her scream out Aaron's head on a pike and wolves feeding on his remains. She then awoke as she felt something shaking her she looked up to see it was Aaron she threw herself at him hugging him with tears pouring from her eyes.

He looked down at the dragon that was tightly holding his waist he held her head to him shushing her.

Shh shh it was only a dream.

Aaron it was horrible I saw people dieing I saw villages burning I.. Don't want to be alone right now she said sniffing tears.

Now now he soothed you can sleep with me for tonight okay.

At these words Ariana's face began to burn with embarrassment.

Are you sure Aaron?

Perfectly.

He then lay down and she put her head on his chest he put his arms comfortably around her.

She snuggled deeper into the warmth of his body heat she blushed with happiness tonight the nightmares could not touch her.

AUTHORS NOTE.: Okay now every one say awwwwwwww alright now REVIEW!


	12. massacre

Hello here it gets gory bloody and gruesome please stay tuned XD well ONWARD!!

Titan

The taste of blood

Ariana moved around in her sleep. It had gotten colder due to the fact that there was one less body next to her. She had gathered that Aaron must've gotten up already. She stretched luxuriously in the place where she was laying and decided to get up and look for him.

Aaron at the moment was staring over the large hill no more than ten feet from the campsite. Since the day he had turned into that weird form he felt as if something had been released within him something that… hungered. He did not know what it was yet but he decided to ignore it. He felt ever so sad since his father's death and a song came to his mind…

Ariana walked up to the hill where Aaron was sitting and heard him start a song.

**Pale faced, the innocent  
Will drown in blood  
Hurt and withdrawn.  
Don't dare to steal my grief  
in this haze of green and gold  
He's gone.**

**Blind my eyes  
And I still  
Can see through the mist  
To the very end  
There I'll face  
What I fear the most.  
Blind my eyes  
but it all doesn't matter  
Right now.**

**I would bury my dead  
And keep on  
'Till the end  
I won't give up  
I won't give up  
I'll turn  
To the "red fields of none"  
There's a grave  
There's a rose.**

**Drift away  
I can hear me say  
Soon you all shall be free.  
Carry the blessed home  
No one's left here but me  
And I'll sing out your name.**

**You call me insane, I know.  
I've open my heart  
And my soul to you son  
So pale turns the innocence  
And all I feel is pain.  
Suddenly I understand  
He's gone.**

**Blind my eyes and I still can see through the mist...**

**But it all doesn't matter  
Right now**

**Carry the blessed home  
No one's left here but me  
And I'll sing out your name.  
Driven insane?  
No  
What I feared the most  
I have faced, and that's truth.  
The grey faced is not innocent  
though I cry in dismay  
I will follow decay  
I'll move on  
Is there anyone here  
Who knows  
How it feels to be wrong?**

**Blind my eyes and I still can see through the mist...**

**But it all doesn't matter  
Right now**

**Matter right now  
Matter right now…**

He had tears in his eyes then he heard a voice in his mind.

(# - Voice in mind) ( Aaron's mind)

# "It's all your fault they're both dead and now because of your stupidity your sister has been captured you are a fool you are nothing but a failure!

"What is this? Who are you?"

# "They're all dead dead dead dead dead DEAD HAHAHAHA!

" GET OUT!"

# NO HAHAHA

Aaron grabbed his head in pain it felt like something was trying to burst from his skull then something did!

A pair of horns burst from his forehead and his eyes grew blood red.

Ariana watched in horror as runes began to shine on his body and they all represented death destruction malice.

"AARON!"

Aaron turned around at her voice and looked at her with devilish eyes and a demonic voice.

"** Who is this Aaron you speak of my name is meothu**."

At this name ariana's eyes widened in horror.

"Meothu the god of the dead!"

"**HAHA yes my child I guess that is what they call me**!"

"**You forgot the creator of dragons but I guess the guild of elders did not tell you that**?"

**Though I have lived in this pathetic mortals body for eighteen years I am not a god just a poor soul that was not respected and the elders sent me to a different realm but as you can see I am back!**

**Now I you'll excuse me I think I am a bit.. Thirsty hahaha**

And with that Meothu sped off to the west.

Ariana's eyes widened she did not like the way he said thirsty. With that in mind she dashed off in the direction Meothu went

There was a small town near by it was called shibi this was one of the few woodlander settlements scattered around mossflower. Right now there were mice and squirrels working dutifully in their fields and farms.

Meothu looked down upon them with hunger.

**Ahh lunchtime hahahahaha!**

There was a mouse working in the field next to his home he heard something whistle in the air he looked up he did never find out what it was that snatched his life away.

Blood sprayed and hit the wall, as Meothu fell to the ground he walked over to the still body and sunk his fangs into the side of the poor mouse's neck and sighed as salty coppery blood seeped into his mouth. Then he heard a scream as he found out that the mouse's wife had seen him he jumped at her as well…

Ariana could smell fire and… blood she now more scared then ever flew faster in the direction of the bloody smell…

Ariana could see smoke in the distance she touched down to the floor and ran to the top of a hill to see the most disturbing thing, she could see a small village on fire and the farms close by on fire as well she walked into the town to find Meothu tearing at a corpse and ripping off flesh. He looked up at her with a devious smile and blood and gore dripping down his face.

**What don't I look lovely hahahaha**

Ariana felt like she was about to throw up he had blood all over him he smelt horrid then he licked his lips as he spoke.

**Y****ou know you look delicious if I do say so myself hehehe.**

Then he launched himself at her then he gasped as something sent him flying into the wall behind him.

As he picked himself up from the debris of the house he just slammed into to see acriluos standing in front of his daughter.

Now now Meothu where are your manners?

**Dam you old man how dare you interrupt my feasting**!

I will not let you hurt my daughter or her friend now release Aaron fiend!

" **No I will not for too long I had to subject myself to watching this pathetic mortal helping people now his body is mine and I tend to make this world BURN**!"

He then threw himself at acriluos who dodged his dash and shot a fireball from his mouth that made contact but did barely anything

"**Oh come now old man I'm sure you can do better than that!**"

Then meothu grasped his head in pain screaming as a voice ripped through his mind.

This is not your body meothu this is MY BODY and I want it BACK!

Then as meothu took control of Aaron's body again he felt acriluos slam into him and send him flying into a farmhouse.

Then once again he grabbed his head in pain as a different voice went through his mind.

YOU WILL RELEASE THIS CHILD MEOTHU I DEFEATED YOU ONCE AND I CAN DO IT AGAIN!

**NO you cant lavitis you are trapped in this mortal's body like I was so SHUT UP!**

Then he screamed in pain as he was blown into the ground as acriluos fired a beam of light energy at him that left him immobilized.

Now Aaron must try to break free! He thought. I have barely any energy left!

Aaron felt like he was floating after wasting most of his energy trying to break loose from meothu's hold he was tired so he floated listlessly around hoping that some way he would be able to take control again but that seemed unlikely.

Then a figure glowing in blue light stepped foreword and threw Aaron into the endless darkness and picked him up from the floor by his neck.

So your giving up then hmm your life nay the life of the world is at stake and you are just lying down.

You your friends are dieing out there and you are just laying here what would your parents think you must rise up and fight now think of them think of all you have to live for all of your friends your family and scream it out with all of your heart and you will be set free!

Aaron picked himself up from the ground and thought about ariana about his parents about acriluos about the clan and about anara then he focused his anger towards meothu and let it out…

Meothu had awakened from hi9s stunned state and kicked at the exasted form of acriluios.

Humph your were way past your prime years ago old man.

He then walked up to ariana and she tried to defend herself but he had already pinned her to the ground as he was about to sink his fangs into her neck he felt like his head was about to explode he grabbed his head screaming as a voice screamed in his mind.

BEAST I EXPEL YOU!!!

Then a huge red light surrounded him

**Arghh! Noooo!**

Then as the light dispersed Aaron was back to his normal self. Then tears began to fall down his face.

Aaron what's wrong. Said ariana as she ran up to me. We won!

But ariana I killed them all.

No you didn't meothu did.

No I did and when he was drinking those poor beasts blood I loved it.

Then meothu's voice echoed through his mind.

**You loved it didn't you do you still taste the salt and copper lingering on your tongue.**

STOP get out of my head!

Aaron its okay she said bringing him into an embrace it's over.

But as the three of them limped away from the scene of massacre he could not help but think it was not over yet not by a long shot.

AUTHORS NOTE: Well if you people have not figured it out yet Aaron's soul is inhabited by the souls of two long dead dragons how they came to live on in Aaron I will explain wayyy later on so please review okay!


	13. revelations

Okay here we go chapter 13 review will ya! On a side note yay I finally got the new iced earth album (throws confetti) after I'm done writing this I am going to go listen to it!

Titan

Revelations

Since the massacre Aaron could not think straight he was constantly… thirsty he did not know why but he decided not to dwell on it he at the moment was burying the dead of shibi it had taken several hours to dig the holes himself Ariana wanted to help but Aaron would not hear of it stating that it was his fault and was his responsibility to make their final resting place.

Aaron dragged his weary body up the hill where Acriluos and Ariana were resting. They looked up as they heard him hit the floor with a thump.

"All done then?" asked ariana.

Y- yeah

Acriluos looked up form where he was laying and spoke.

Aaron you should not beat yourself up you did not know that meothu would break free. Heck you did not even know he existed

Of course not. Meothu snickered. I am very unpredictable hehehe.

Shut up you. Aaron shot back.

Ariana thought now was a better time than any to tell Aaron of what he was.

Father I think now is a good time to tell Aaron.

Acriluos turned to his daughter and nodded.

Aaron looked up as his name was called.

"What is it then?"

A long time ago a prophecy was stated that a mortal child of a certain bloodline would rise up against a great rebellion that threatens to destroy all mortal kind and in this case my brother is the great rebellion.

You are known as the chosen one for the two souls that inhabit your body.

One is meothu this you know the other is the one that banished meothu to another realm he is named lavitis.

"But how did they get to live on in me though?" Asked Aaron.

"I don't know that detail unfortunately but I know who does the guild of elders."

"Well why don't we go speak to them then?"

"Because they are very strict to who they see." Now that Prometheus's threat has been realized they want no one but their most trusted with them.

Oh well I am going to go get more fire wood so both of you stay here and rest I need to think.

As Aaron walked through the cool forest night air he could not help but think… why me.

He had a psychopathic dragon and a noble dragon warrior living in him both his parents were dead he killed an entire village of innocent people his sister was captured and he had to supposedly save all mortal kind. As he was thinking this a harsh scream rent the night air.

He ran towards the sounds to see a squirrel female running from three stoats and two foxes.

The squirrel was out gathering berries for her mother when the vermin broke cover and began to chase her. She had been running for no more then ten minutes and her legs were getting tired she was not watching where she was going she then tripped on an outstretched tree root and fell heavily on her stomach she looked up to see one of the stoats flash his sword downward then she heard a scream she looked up to see a blade protruding from his middle blood oozed from the wound and blood poured from his mouth then she saw the sword saw viscously upwards and saw the blade pull out she looked up to see a rat with bright green eyes standing over her.

Stay here he demanded brusquely.

She nodded slowly as he walked off.

He looked up as the other four vermin were running at him he threw his knee upward into a stoat's stomach and stabbed the sword into his neck. Blood spattered from his mouth. Then a fox came his way he drew his hammer and swung sideways the hammer slammed into his head with force that sent him flying into a nearby tree…

Then the last two came running at Aaron he sung his hammer upwards into a stoats jaw and as he flew upwards he stabbed his blade into his stomach. Then as the final vermin a fox came up to Aaron with a halberd and sung it swiftly but Aaron was faster he dodged the halberd and swung his blade at an arc decapitating the fox with one blow.

The smell of blood entered Aaron's nose and he could not take it anymore.

Then he jumped as someone touched his shoulder.

He turned around to see the one he had saved.

She did not know what to say she had just been saved from vermin by …. A VERMIN.

Umm t-t- thank you. She stammered.

No problem he murmured. You should leave it is no longer safe here.

Oh yes of course and thank you again.

He checked to see if she was gone then when he knew she had left he walked around the corpses of the beasts he had just killed and a sense of hunger swept over him he then could not take it any more as he sunk his fangs into one of the vermin's neck blood began to seep into his mouth he continued to drink with lust.

So … delicious .mmm

As the warm salty blood continued to seep into his mouth he could hear meothu's voice echoing through his mind.

I knew you could not resist. Drink to your hearts content my friend I am not complaining hehehe.

Shut…up ughh this is so good.

He moved over to the other bodies and drank from them as well.

He now had blood dripping from him he licked his lips and sighed he wanted more but he drained the corpses almost of all their blood.

Ughhh that tasted so good he moaned.

If you want more go kill some one there is plenty of blood to go around hehe.

No I will never kill for personal gain even if it is delicious he added licking his lips.

He then walked towards the camp with his hunger still not sated.

AUTHORS NOTE: ahh I know that was short I just had to get that out well you know the drill review I've got to go listen to a new cd yeah!


	14. Realization

Okay this is the third time I will be writing this because my STUPID COMPUTER FROZE THREE TIMES any ways enjoy.

Titan

Ariana looked up as Aaron trudged wearily to the camp he smelled like blood.

"Aaron you smell like… blood"

"Oh that I … got attacked nothing to worry about."

"What are you okay?"

"I am fine I was just fighting a bunch of cowards attacking an innocent beast I am perfectly fine"

As Aaron walked by Acriluos narrowed his eyes at him. Aaron pretended he did not notice as he dropped the firewood he had went to gather. Ariana then blew flames on it they had a fire going as Aaron fell asleep he could not help but feel … thirsty

Aaron woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat he wanted blood bad.

"Hmm hungry are we?"

I need to find a beast who'll attack me on sight. He said out loud ignoring meothu.

"Well still noble are we. Well then if you are so intent on killing someone without a good reason I sense a large group of beasts near by smell like the mortals you kind call vermin am I correct?" they are to the west lets go then.

So Aaron picked himself up slowly not wanting to awaken his companions he followed meothu's directions leading him to the west.

(Reaper brothers)

The reaper brothers were quadruplets in a sense when a dragon had quadruplets the eggs were close together and when they hatched if they looked the same well you get the point.

They at the moment were lounging about in the cold mountain air above the cave the were waiting for the signal for when they could finally move out.

Their names were Thorn, rez, nexren and Lancaster

Lancaster at the moment got struck with an idea.

The four of them still being young when they were taken from their mother to serve lord Prometheus They took every chance they could to have what they considered fun.

He called his brothers over.

"Hey guys come ere."

The three dragons moaned.

They had no time left to do what they wanted before they had to serve their lord but NOOO Lancaster had to call them now.

"Aww lan what is it we barely have any time left." Complained thorn.

Well too bad you'll do what I say since I am the oldest.

"Yeah by five frickin minutes." Remarked rez.

"Now I know lord Prometheus said we should blackmail the dragon borns but I have a better idea one that will be way more fun."

"Yeah and that is?" Asked Nexren

Instead of blackmailing them we will trick them into letting us in eh?

"Yeah that'll be awesome!" Yelled an excited Thorn.

"Okay then lets do it."

Then the horn blasted signaling that the four brothers were to take off.

"All right than guys lets do it!"

YEAH! They chorused

As they flew off the wind whistled

(Aaron)

Aaron continued to the west fueled by his intense hunger he could some how smell the presence of others as he loped through the dense forest.

Aaron's ears pricked up as he heard the sounds of drunken beast's and the occasional moron who got too close to the fire.

"Ahh just like home" he sniggered.

Aaron walked straight into the camp like no one was there then one of the drunk beast's walked up to him.

"OI who the ell are you eh?"

As Aaron's blade went through the beasts stomach blood spattered from the vermin's mouth on to Aaron's face, which he promptly licked up.

"Mmm **WHOS NEXT**?" his eyes a dangerous dark blood red color.

As the beasts scream rent the air the others turned around to see Aaron standing there. They all picked up their weapons and charged.

Aaron picked up the fallen beasts blade as one of them came too close. Aaron stabbed both blades into the vermin's throat and split both apart decapitating him then he threw a sword directly into the throat of another killing him instantly.

Another one came at him charging blindly Aaron jumped over his head then on to his back digging his fangs into the side of his neck and ripping off flesh the beast fell to the floor screaming as he bled to death.

Aaron looked up as two more with cumbersome looking great hammers.

Aaron drew his own hammer as they cautiously advanced to Aaron then as the tried to strike Aaron jumped high over them and threw his hammer from his paw the hammer landed perfectly straight on the flat side of the hammer as the vermin's head cracked open. The companion tried to run but ran right into Aaron he smiled viscously as he stabbed his sword through the vermin's mouth exiting through his skull.

Then about fifteen vermin began to charge at him. Seeing this Aaron chuckled manically as they got closer a circle of red energy formed around Aaron's footpaws it spanned quite far as the beast's stepped into the energy a beam of pure blood red light blasted through every single one of them as their bodies flopped lifelessly to the floor he brought his fangs into one of their necks moaning with pleasure As the warm blood seeped into his mouth he feasted in satisfaction.

(Ariana)

Ariana awoke she could not see very well due to the fact that it was still dark but… she could smell blood a lot of it she turned around expecting to see Aaron but all she saw was the dirt.

She sniffed the air and caught Aaron's scent it was mingling with the blood she smelled.

She picked herself up not wanting to awaken her father she flew off to the west towards Aaron's scent and the bloody smell.

All around the camp there was ripped up shreds of tents and blood staining the ground. Many corpses filled the dirt and Aaron was feeding on one. His fangs deep in the neck of an unknown beast he sighed with delight as more of the lovely liquid flowed down his throat. The blood would sometimes drip from his mouth staining his clothes and his mouth, which was stained heavily with blood.

He stopped and picked up his head as he heard someone call his name.

"A- Aaron?"

He turned around to see ariana.

Ariana looked at his face he was stained with blood he smelled atrocious his eyes were red like blood.

Upon seeing his friend his eyes immediately reverted to their normal serene green color.

''I couldn't help it I just tasted so good I-I I must seem like a monster to you I'm sorry so sorry his head dropped.''

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

'Aaron it's okay it wasn't your fault the blood lust is a side effect.'

"It doesn't matter anymore." He replied. 'Lets go back okay.'

"All right lets go."

As she walked foreword she heard a crash she turned around to find Aaron out cold on the floor.

"Ugh a dragon's work is never done is it?"

She slid her head under his stomach and lifted he slid onto her back.

"Right then lets go back.'

As she flew off all she could smell was blood.

Aaron awoke on the floor of the camp he looked down at himself to still find himself covered in blood which meant last night wasn't a dream.

He remembered seeing a river nearby so he decided to go use it. He came back with not a trace of blood on him he was also clothed in the same garments only they were soaking wet.

As he walked up to the hill he saw Ariana she let out a sigh as he got closer.

"He's gone again you know."

"Yeah I do."

I was hoping he would stay we never get to spend time together ever since mom died all he's ever cared about is his work.

Aaron got in the mood and sang.

**On and one this is my way  
I've made up my mind  
But will I find what I search for  
Soon I will reach the western shore  
Far behind in the distance  
Lie the fires of doom  
There's a voice deep inside me  
The tower knows who you are**

**The road goes on and on  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
The road goes on and on  
Tomorrow I'll be gone**

**I hear him say**

**We'll seize the day  
Too many roads we've traveled on  
Home lies behind  
The world lies straight ahead  
We'll seize the day  
Now there's one thing left to do  
Destiny we hold in hand  
We'll seize the day  
Until the end we'll carry on  
Home lies behind the world likes straight ahead  
We'll seize the day  
Now there's one thing left to do  
We'll seize the day**

**All along this is my way  
I better move on  
Pure in heart and fair-minded  
For strength and truth  
I'll keep on  
Keep the one that has passed on  
And leave the others behind  
All alone and without me  
I hear him say**

**We'll seize the day  
Too many roads we've traveled on  
Home lies behind  
The world lies straight ahead  
We'll seize the day  
Now there's one thing left to do  
Destiny we hold in hand  
We'll seize the day  
Until the end we'll carry on  
Home lies behind the world likes straight ahead  
We'll seize the day  
Now there's one thing left to do  
We'll seize the day  
So stay with me we'll carry on  
We'll seize the day  
See the winding road goes on  
We'll seize the day**

Ariana looked at him and smiled he had a great voice and he was strong, brave, friendly.

She stopped thinking about him when her face began to turn red.

"So uhh lets get going. She said with the smile still plastered on her face."

"Okay lets go." Said Aaron

As they left upon their way to the north towards redwall…

(Clavicus)

The large badger had no idea where he had to go most of the time he was storming through the forest in anger so he had no idea where he was going in the first place.

"Huff" 'huff" Star stripe where are you.

I know. Said an unknown voice

The child will be revealed when the chosen one is dead.

Who are you talking about and who are you?

Then a dragon appeared before him.

My name is Thorn now if you merge with me and go after the chosen one all will be made clear let me into your soul.

Then Clavicus's dragon lorkhan appeared next to him.

"Be wary master this may be a trap."

I think I know what I am doing lorkkhan.

Fine then go ahead.

As he flew into the huge badgers body he felt him lose control of himself.

WHAT IS THIS? He screamed.

Me tricking you of course the dragon giggled now to kill the chosen one.

As the giant lumbered through the forest he picked up Aaron's scent. He is not far from here hehehe when this is done maybe ill be returned to mother.

As he ran to the north a dragon nearby watching flew to Aaron as fast as he could.

AUTHORS NOTE: I have to kind of thank my faulty computer if it wasn't for the stupid thing I would of missed a lot of important info I forgot to put in the first time so review please.


	15. The order lives

Okay I know it has been a couple of weeks but here it is. On a side note I will be throwing in some index well enjoy!!

Titan

Earth mother: the dragon name for the world. It is said that a god had a wife and she gave birth to the world then the world gave birth to dragon kind.

Lord meothu arzkhan shinzo: The once proud warrior of the dragon throne due to a tragic incident he went horribly insane and killed millions of mortals in his madness. sent to another realm by lord lavitis.

Lord Lavitis arklos zenithar : A knight of the dragon throne was once the best friend of meothu. When meothu went insane he took a band of warriors to fight him Lavitis was the only one that survived banishing Meothu to another realm.

The guild of elders: Some say they are the real rulers of the dragon world. As they make some of the most important decisions. Not much is known about them.

The order of the rose: the guild of mortal haters formed by lord meothu. They killed millions of mortals. They were disbanded by the guild of elders now being brought back by lord Prometheus.

Lord Prometheus: The Brother of the current king of dragons and uncle to princess ariana (she hates being called that). He was once in the guild of elders but was thrown out when the elders found out about his plans to revive the order of the rose.

The cleansing: the day meothu and his followers went out to destroy mortal kind they failed thanks to lavitis but they killed millions of mortals that day.

The clouding: After the cleansing, the king of dragons and the guild of elders brainwashed mortal kind into forgetting every thing about the cleansing day.

Ariana: the daughter of the king of dragons, Aaron's dragon and best friend. She does not wish for her lineage and wants nothing but to be free to do what she wants just like Aaron did a couple of months ago.

The prophecy: A world of light shall be shrouded in darkness of a rebel faction that has been lost to time for centuries. A light will emerge from the coming darkness and the world shall be covered in light once more.

Aaron: the "light" mentioned in the prophecy his heart is inhabited by the souls of lord meothu and lavitis. He has a great mind and a pure heart though clouded by meothu's blood lust. He treasures his friends and lost his mother to an unknown disease and killed his own father who was under control of a tainted dragon.

The king of dragon's lord acriluos: The proud king of dragon kind and presevator of the bond between mortal and dragon kind. He is the father of Ariana and has not spent time with her since the queen of dragon's death.

A week before

Gawain was a big dragon as his element is earth he loved to fly but due to his twisted wing he was not very good at it he at the moment was under attack by four of Prometheus's followers.

"Hahaha you missed me" he yelled as he once again dodged their attacks.

"Dang he is annoying" one of the dragons complained.

Then Gawain made a mistake as to back up against a wall as he hit the floor unconscious the four solders sighed with relief.

"Well let's get him to the cave with the others"

"Yeah lord Prometheus wont mind if we have another slave eh?"

Then the oldest lashed out at them.

"Well then shut up and get his ass to the cave common!"

"ALRIGHT " he yelled. "Earth mother help me". He murmured under his breath.

When they got to the cave they threw Gawain into the cell and locked it.

"Ahh I love magic resistant cages they own." One of the dragons laughed to himself.

As they walked away four dragons rose their heads from the hay they were sleeping in they looked up to see gawain laying on the cold stone floor.

The four dragons names were Lena, Reese, Celase and Eva. They were brothers and sisters they all had blue scales and purple eyes.

"Hey look they caught another one." Reese remarked.

"Oh and he's cute too hehe" Celase giggled.

Gawain's scales were a kind of metallic green he had blue stripes running through his scales and when he opened his eyes to them they had a shiny amber color to them.

"Um hi". He murmured softly due to the fact that his head was killing him. He looked around to see he was in cage and by the looks of it the cage was defiantly magic resistant.

"What am I doing here?"

"You were captured by some of lord Prometheus's lackeys." Reese told him.

"Yeah by the decree of the great and powerful order of the rose." Celase answered as she tried hard not to stare at him.

They all told him their names as they tried to get to know each other.

"Well we were just in our own home minding our business" Reese explained. "When the same four that captured you bashed in our door destroyed our home and killed our mother and father" tears began to fall down all of their faces as he continued. " They dragged me and my sisters away as we watched our home burning on fire.

Gawain lowered his eyes in sadness.

"Im sorry." He told them.

"Oh it's no problem" Reese spoke as he wiped the tears away.

"We have to get out of here." Gawain told them."

"Lets hope some one can somehow come and save us cause I think there is only one way to break down that cell door probably if someone was to attack it from the side we are not on it might fall."

"What About that dragon born the elders are always talking about." Celase said.

"Dragon born what dragon born which one are you talking about there is a lot of dragon born's."Gawain said.

"Well there is a dragon born that the king of dragons believes is the child of prophecy."

"You mean the shrouded darkness thingy prophecy?" Gawain asked.

"Yeah he is fighting against Prometheus himself they say." Said Eva.

"Yeah and his dragon is the daughter of the king of dragons ariana!" Said Lena

"Well then lets hope he comes then eh." Said Gawain. Then he thought I hope we are alive long enough to see him.

(Aaron)

Aaron looked out into the distance as a large redstone building hovered in front of his view he asked Ariana about it.

"Ariana what is that?"

"Hmm that place they say its called redwall."

"Redwall hmm?"

"Yeah it's really too bad."

Aaron stopped in his tracks when she said that.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Unfortunately every one who lives there hates your kind."

Aaron's head dropped dramatically.

"Well then I hate hypocrisy so what." He threw his head back as he stared into the distance again at the building that enchanted him. "Redwall" he spoke the word over and over in his mind until he got tired of it and stopped.

"Ariana began to stare at him.

"Well than lets get going then eh."

"Yeah". Aaron replied as they started to move north again he thought of it again. "Redwall"

(Prometheus)

Prometheus was staring over an assembly of dragons they were his followers the new order of the rose. He took pride in knowing that this very assembly of dragons would one day kill all of mankind it made his black heart fill with warmth just thinking about it.

ATTENTION!! Prometheus shouted.

Immediately every one stopped talking and looked forward at their master.

"Good now it is said that the mortal Aaron will be able to stop the order of the rose."

He waited for the booing to stop before he continued.

Now if any of you are to come across the human runt Aaron you are to kill him and his dragon on sight.

"YES LORD PROMETHEUS! They shouted together.

"Well then all carry on with your duties the cleansing is close at hand!!"

They all cheered as they shouted back.

THE ORDER LIVES FOR THE DAY OF MANS COMING CURSE!!!

(Aaron)

Ariana was sure she could sense other dragons nearby as the continued their romp through the forest. Then she grabbed Aaron by his arm and put him and her into a bush as she let go she put a claw to his lips to stop him from yelling.

She saw four shady looking dragons come out and look around before returning to the cave.

She moved her claw from his mouth and spoke.

"Don't say anything now I have reason to believe that someone is being held against their will no we will go in their kick dragon ass and set them free is that okay with you."

Aaron smirked as he replied. Of course then his eyes grew hard as he spoke again." I hate people like that I think no one should be a slave no matter what."

Ariana looked at him with a smile.

"Well let's do some liberating then eh."

Gawain stared wistfully out at the outside of the cage he wanted to roam free he wanted to fly though he was not good at it. A dragon took pride in his wings and ability to fly so did Gawain but because of his twisted wing he could not fly well. He remembered how every one used to make fun of him about it. Then he remembered how many times he punched people out for making fun of him.

He then watched as one of the dragons walked into the cave. He snarled at Gawain and winked at celase.

She looked at him with distaste and turned her head.

Fine be that way he sneered but I just hope you all know you will never get out of this hole hahahahahh ugh…

All of the dragons inside stared with shock as a sword seemingly grew out middle as the blade pulled out he turned to see Aaron standing there merged with ariana.

Then he brought him close stabbed him in his throat and screamed as lavitis took over

LIVE FREE OR DIE!!

Then the three others stormed in as they saw their comrade hit the floor and watched as he disintegrated into the air. Then they all charged at him since he was already merged with ariana when lavitis took control he was even more powerful he shot thunder and fire at the dragons as they stormed at him he ran into one of them as he stumbled and he stabbed him in the throat and dug his claw into the dragons chest as blood spattered everywhere he whispered in his ear how does it feel. His claw pushed through the scales of his back he let the dragon drop as he disintegrated into the air. Then the others ran at him blinded with rage.

DIE HUMAN. One of them screamed he was so angry he did not see what he was doing and Aaron stabbed the sword through his skull.

"Fool" Aaron muttered.

Then the last and biggest dragon walked forward calmly and spoke.

"You killed my comrades Aaron you killed them ever so mercilessly you should not be supporting these mortal weaklings but I have my oath as a member of the order of the rose to exterminate you."

"Now give me the battle I deserve."

The dragon spoke boldly.

Then lavitis took control over Aaron speech again.

"I admire your courage brother now I will give you the death you deserve.

Aaron lunged at the dragon as it took up its guard. Aaron slashed downwards with his sword the dragon dodged swiftly as he did a side swing and caught Aaron in his side.

Aaron then swung the blade sideways and left a large gash in the dragons face. He then shot a huge bolt of lightning at Aaron and Aaron deflected it and it hit the dragon and he was now on the floor his eyes clouding over.

Then he said it.

Thank you.

As his body disintegrated into the air Aaron sighed as Lavitis let go of his grasp and Ariana unmerged with him.

"I do not understand why some one so… noble would side with Prometheus."

"I know who that dragon is" Ariana spoke abruptly.

"His name was gorithar he was once a knight of the dragon throne he saved many killed many but it was said none could defeat him he was unstoppable in battle. But what he really wanted was a challenge and to die like a warrior and I guess he thought the only way that would be able to happen is if he joined a group that was well known.

Then they turned as a voice spoke out.

Umm a little help would be nice.

Then as Ariana looked in she saw five dragons She then busted down the door and four of the dragons walked up to them thanking them then Gawain spoke.

"Thank you dragon born."

Aaron looked in his direction smiled and nodded.

As the four dragons left Gawain was the only dragon still there. He then approached Aaron.

"Umm I have no where to go and well iwant to go with you."

Then he looked in ariana's direction.

"And I also want to get to know you better pretty one." He added with a wink.

Aaron smirked and ariana turned her head embarrassed.

"Well then lets get going oh and what's your name?"

Gawain.

"Okay lets go then guys"

Then acriluos appered in front of them Gawain immediately fell to his knees.

"Your majesty!"

"Ugh oh great another one." Acriluos remarked.

Gawain got back up his face a bit red.

"This is very urgent Aaron a dragon born has been possessed and he is coming your way we don't have much time you have to fight back."

"But I cant" Aaron screamed I just fought I am extremely tired.

Acriluos moaned then sighed.

"Fine tries to at least protect yourselves while I find a way to get you to safety so you can be untired."

"Then gawain stood up what about that place?" he asked staring out to redwall.

"Are you insane." Said acriluos that's redwall they hate Aaron's kind and two of you are dragons!"

"I can fix that." Said Gawain the he shot a red beam of light at Ariana

She then turned into a ferret but with no clothes on.

Aaron's face turned bright red as he screamed and turned around.

"DAMMIT GAWAIN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING."

Gawain laughed as he shot the beam again and she had pants and a shirt on.

"hahahaha .. so ..so sorry hahahaha."

Then he found himself on the ground moaning as ariana stood over him flexing her fist her face bright red.

"That's for laughing."

He then got up and flashed the light again she turned back into her normal form.

"Ouch I have got to remember not to get on your bad side."

"But how will we get Aaron in if he is a rat." Asked Ariana.

"That's easy." Said acriluos.

They are very peaceful so if you appear hurt they may let you in."

'OR if I get hurt so bad from the dragon born and make it there by some strange twist of fate they may let me in." Remarked Aaron.

What ever the case we have to get you farther away so lets g as they all walked foreword every one kept their wits about them.

Authors note: Dang that might just be my longest chapter yet and I had so much fun making it. Oh and I would like to thank shade frost for giving me the idea of Gawain thank you again and remember …… REVIEW!!


	16. Of power and consequence

Okay I expect this chapter to be short but still enjoy!!

Titan

Aaron was exhausted, lavitis wore him out taking control when he was merged took the energy out of him. They were trudging tiredly onward Gawain continually commenting on ariana's beauty, which was pissing Aaron off beyond end.

Gawain could not help but notice every time he spoke with ariana Aaron growled at him and sneered. He also noticed that her own father was not doing the same what was wrong with him is something more important than the well being of his daughter he barely spoke to her.

As they came to a clearing Aaron stopped yawned and stretched.

"Alright I am tired lets rest here I am sleeping you three can fight over who takes first watch."

Ariana put up a claw.

"I guess I'll do it then."

"I'll take watch with you then." Said Gawain hearing another growl from Aaron.

As Aaron lay down he felt his eyes close almost immediately.

(Anara)

"Hey guys wake up!" Anara shook all of her companions up except for starstripe who would only start crying.

Lucas groaned as he scrubbed at his eyes. "whaaat"

"I just heard that my brother saved a bunch of slaves and killed four dragons at once and the best part is fat head is having a shit fit."

Melana had a smile on her face.

"Yeah that's great hopefully he is getting closer or Damien is too I miss him so much."

Her eyes began to tear up but she wiped her eyes quickly.

Then they all jumped and starstripe woke up as they heard Prometheus throwing things and screaming.

"FOUR DRAGONS FOUR!! THAT DISGUSTING REVOLTING MORTAL WILL PAY FOR THIS I SWEAR IT ON MY GRAND AND GLORIOUS ANCESTORS!!"

All five of them were silent until Lucas spoke up.

"Wow big lungs."

They all could not help but laugh until Prometheus stood in front of the cage and screamed at anara.

"YOU THINK YOU WILL WIN?" "THAT YOUR DISGUSTING MORTAL WHELP BROTHER WILL COME HERE AND SAVE YOU WELL YOUR WRONG!!!"

He stormed back up the steps and threw things at his followers.

"GET MOVING MORONS I WANT TO SEE NO SLACKERS NOW GET MOVING!!"

"Well that went well didn't it?" remarked melana.

"Please Aaron hurry." Thought Anara.

(Aaron)

As Aaron slept he found himself ina dark room as he stared forward he saw a pair of menacing red eyes staring at him then it spoke.

"**HELLO AARON**."

Aaron could not believe whom he was hearing.

"Meothu?!"

"**Hahaha yes it is me Aaron I admire your sharp senses**."

"How are you here where am I?"

"**Though you may not believe it my small mortal friend you are inside your own mind … in a sense**."

"What how is that possible?"

"**Well it is simple**." Explained meothu." **I have just dragged your self consciousness to the place where I reside**."

As Aaron looked closer meothu got closer he was a huge dragon with demonic looking horns and deadly looking claws. His eyes were a dark blood red.

Then his shadow moved and he transformed into a rat like form with the same horns and wings in the same places.

"**Now I will tell you what I want of you Aaron I want you to show me your skills I want you to fight me**."

"Me fight you why would you want that?"

"**Because I live in you If you were to die fighting that dragon born I would die too so I need to see how strong you are if you can hold you own against me you can hold your own against anyone."**

"**Alright then put up your guard chosen one**."

Meothu waved his claw and Aaron had a large black hammer in his hand.

"**Now lets begin**" Aaron barely had any time to move before Meothu was in front of his face hammering him with his claws.

Aaron hit the ground and meothu hovered around him mocking him relentlessly.

"**COMON WEAKLING GIVE ME A CHALLENGE**!"

Aaron jumped up quickly and scored five direct hits at Meothu's face with his hammer and shot abeam of energy he had no idea he could use.

"**Ahh so you aren't hopeless then common fight me**!"

As he dashed at Aaron Again Aaron sung his hammer at him Meothu dodged and fired Energy at him Aaron hit the floor with a thud.

"**GET UP AND FIGHT**!!"

Aaron got up and hit Meothu under the chin and he hit the floor he jumped onto meothu and kept hitting him relentlessly with his hammer then he gasped as meothu flipped him and Aaron hit the ground and Meothu was on him Again slashing him then he got off him and kicked at Aaron's body.

"**YOU WEAKLING YOU EXPECT TO DEFEAT THAT DRAGON BORN OR PROMETHEUS FOR THAT MATTER WITH THOSE SKILLS YOU ARE A DISGRACE YOUR FAMILY MUST THINK YOU ARE DISGUSTING YOUR SISTER WILL SUFFER AND YOU ARE NOTHING."**

Aaron just had enough at that point his eyes began to glow blue large white wings sprung forth from his back and a awesome white aura surrounded his paws.

The hammer transformed into a crystal like substance the handle was made of a strange green metal the metal wove up into a hammer head and inside the green metal was a block of white crystal.

"Show me your power meothu."Aaron said in an extremely calm voice.

Meothu dashed at him and seemingly in an instant Aaron's body flickered and he was behind meothu he sung his hammer downward and he hit the ground with a crash creating a long crater.

Meothu jumped up at him and Aaron dodged flickering again to come to his side Aaron swung side ways and meothu hit the closest wall with a crash creating a huge dent in the wall.

Aaron then cupped his claws together and a huge ring of runes surrounded his claws and he then shot a huge beam of white light at meothu as it struck he heard the sound of meothu screaming.

As he hit the floor Aaron walked up to meothu and meothu jumped up at him and swung his claw but Aaron dodged again and swung his hammer that was covered in white light, as meothu picked himself up he looked him in the eyes and smiled manically.

**"NOW THAT WAS THE MOST FUN BATTLE I HAVE EVER HAD HAHAHAHA**."

Aaron still covered in white stared at meothu like he was insane… which he was.

"**You have my respect mortal you are not like the others maybe even a god … hahahaha now that is good now return and keep your wits about you you will be verrry tired when you awake but you will also have that hammer with you consider it a gift from me hahaha."**

As Aaron Returned to his normal self he awoke to hear Ariana telling everyone to get down he looked to the side to see the same beautiful hammer at his side he picked it up and readied himself for the inevitable battle.

Authors note: Ahh I absolutely loved writing this it was fun as hell well then Review will you?


	17. love, hypocrisy and war

HIA chapter seventeen coming at ya don't kill me for horrible dialects I am horrible with them so you might as well shoot me now XD well enjoy.

Disclaimer: _redwall does not belong to me Gawain belongs to shadefrost thanks for the ideas XD.the characters that belong tomeare. Aaron,Aariana,Prometheus,thorn,elanor,cartz.clavicus,lina,lucas,cheron,stella,damein,melana,rez,starstripe,luna,Lancaster,acriluos,meothu,lavitis,lorkhan,celase,Nexren,Anara,lena,reese,eva..So if you wanna use any of my characters or ideas you gotta ask or forget it. Tell me if I forgot anyone._

Aaron looked over at ariana she understood and got closer to him she understood that he would want to merge with her as soon as possible. He readied his weapon with an eager paw as meothu's influence began to creep over him. He shook his head to rid himself of meothu's bloody desires.

Then he looked up as a large badger with an inhuman black aura surrounding him a dragon followed slightly behind obviously the badger's dragon. The dragon's eyes were clouded with a black smoke he was most likely incapable of knowing what he was doing right now most likely under a trance.

Then the badger stopped in front of Aaron.

"You are the chosen one a lot more… scrawny then I would've thought."

His face burned as he spoke out.

"I can easily tell you are not here to comment on my size even though I am much bigger than most of my kind. What do you want?"

"I want to single handedly drag your rotting carcass to my master."

"Really?"

He then merged with Ariana his red eyes glared at him as he spoke.

"Bring it on."

The badger then merged with the brainwashed dragon. He looked like a huge golem. He had a rocky body with molten lava flowing through it his eyes were a dark brown color.

"THE MASTER SHALL BE PLEASED!"

He drew his huge axe and dashed at Aaron he swung the bladed weapon at an arc hitting Aaron and sending him spiraling into a large oak tree. He detached him self and fired a huge blast of fire hitting the huge badger and sending him flying into a cliff face he pulled himself out of the rock and once again dashed at Aaron wildly swinging his axe Aaron drew his hammer and their weapons clashed. They continued clashing weapons Aaron's paws were stinging from the reverberations. He then dropped his weapon due to the vibrations and he swung the axe hitting him in the chest. Thanks to arianas powers the axe did not cut him in half just hurt him. He fell to the ground with a thud the badger then tried to jump on top of him but Aaron rolled out of the way before the colossal beast could crush him. He then jumped up and hovered in front of the huge beast hammering him relentlessly with his hammer.

Meanwhile Gawain and acriluos looked as they hit each other back and forth relentlessly.

"God is it always like this?" asked a bewildered Gawain.

"Yup seems like it," said acriluos.""Oh yeah and stop flirting with my daughter I might just have you exiled."

"Heh what ever you say milord."

Aaron was exceedingly tired he was sure this dragon whoever he was is an experienced fighter then he gasped as he clenched his paws and hammered him in the head while they were fighting in the air he hit the ground with a thud then he jumped on the floor and began clobbering him over and over again with his fists then Ariana and Aaron flew apart as they unmerged from the pressure.

"ARIANA" Gawain and acriluos both screamed out as the badger picked up the young dragon and began to attempt to crush her in his huge paws. They dashed at him put he swung his paws they both hit a tree and became immobilized.

Aaron floated subconsciously unaware that his friends were in danger then he looked up to see meothu.

"Get up!" his voice was filled with contempt as he picked the rat off the floor and made his proposal.

"I know you probably don't trust me and you shouldn't but let me take over your body."

"Your right I don't trust you." muttered Aaron.

"I can help you defeat him even if I had a reason to take over your body you could just expel me anyway."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Like I said before if you die I die so let me in."

"Alright"

"Good choice now close your eyes…"

Thorn giggled as he continued to crush the dragon tears flowed from her eyes as she tried to breath but she couldn't then she felt herself hit the floor she looked up to see the huge badger on the floor.

"What the hell!" screamed thorn then he looked up to see the demonic form of Aaron.

"What the hell are you."

"Lord meothu founder of the order of the rose."

M-m-m-m-m meothu!!"

"Yes and you shall know my power."

Meothu looked at thorn's cowering form and laughed then he spoke loud and clear.

"IN ONE LAST BREATH YOU'LL FEEL THIS DAMNED OLD SOUL!"

He then dashed out at the badger and hit out at him exceedingly fast at him with his hammer.

Thorn hit out with his axe and caught meothu on his side he fell to the floor briefly before getting up giggling insanely.

"Nice shot but you are very weak."

He then jumped at the huge beast and slammed the hammer into his face he continued to slam the huge weapon at his opponents face making him rise and fall on and off the ground. He then shot a huge beam of red light at his opponent and he flew from the air and slammed into the ground creating a large crater.

Then purple light surrounded his paws as huge rocks detached themselves from the ground he then lit them on fire and sent the rocks blasting down into the ground they hit thorn with such force the hole he was in took about seven surrounding trees with him the he saw lorkhan and thorn come flying out of the badger thorn tried to crawl away but meothu stepped on his back.

"Gahh get off me!"

"I don't know. Aaron should I spare this pathetic excuse for a dragon?'

"Yeah let him go but umm can you like clip his wings or summat?"

"I can stop him from flying for a good couple of weeks."

"Okay do that."

"No wait." Yelled out thorn. "I wont return to the master besides if I did and told him I failed he would kill me."

"Okay then get out of my sight!"

As thorn crawled away he had sinister thoughts.

"Oh don't worry when my brothers find out what you did to me they will kill you for sure."

Then he ran towards Gawain and acriluos and Ariana Aaron then regained control as he picked up Ariana and held her to him

As he embraced her he felt tears falling down his face "wake up will ya."

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up into her friend's tear stained face smiled and pressed her head against his shoulder.

"Stop crying will ya."

He then put her on the floor and kicked out at acriluos and Gawain.

"Wake up you two."

Gawain got up noticed ariana was okay and ran up to her to hug her but Aaron knocked him of his feet.

"Watch it." He said jokingly

He laughed as he picked him up off the ground.

Then he remembered the badger and smacked his forehead.

"Ahh dammit I forgot about the dragon born lets go.oh and I will need all of you to help me he's enormous."

"Clavicus was confused his head was swimming he only remembered getting tricked by the dragon but as he opened his eyes he saw three dragons and a rat he picked up his paw to try to defend himself but realized he wasn't lifting anything at all being too exhausted.

"Get away from me VERMIN!!" he yelled out hoarsely.

"In my opinion a vermin is an evil beast which I am not." said Aaron trying not to call the badger a prideful bastard.

"As you can see we are also surrounded by dragons and I am a dragon born like you."

"And if I was evil I would be no where near the king of dragons."

"I also expelled the dragon that was controlling you so yeah."

The badger weakly pulled himself out off the ground and bowed to Aaron.

"Then I thank you now I must be going."

Acriluos pushed the badger back on the ground.

"No you are in know position to go and besides our friend here Aaron is going the same way as you so you can go with him."

"Really and where would that be?'

"To the north where lord Prometheus has captured my sister and obviously someone that you hold dear."

"My son has been captured by that BEAST."

They all tried to calm him down as his eyes began to grow red.

His eyes turned back then he looked at them.

"My name is clavicus I will be honored to travel with you but where is my dragon lorkhan?"

"Over here claviii."

The dragon looked a lot better now that he had rested up.

"Lets rest for the night alright then tomorrow we can go head out got it."

"Alright what ever you say sir!" Aaron said with a big smile on his face.

(Prometheus)

Prometheus walked through a long cave far underneath the many long confusing tunnels that resided under the mountain when lord meothu first commanded the great and noble warriors of the rose. The banners he left behind were still there hanging from the hallway ceiling they held the orders symbol. A large black rose with a pair of sinister red eyes. Underneath words in dragon tongue formed there the words said. THE ORDER LIVES!

He walked into a large room with an enormous domed ceiling.infront of his eyes rested an altar with a large clan banner over it the wall behind the altar had strange words in dragon on it. He read it aloud as he did every time he did when he came to see it as meothu probably did as well when he ruled the order.

"**When a threat to our order is acknowledged the child of darkness will rise from his slumber and take back the land. The earth mother shall rejoice when her children are reunited with her once more and the human disease will be demolished and all those who sided with these humans will perish for their heresy. And the earth mother shall suffer no more**."

He sighed he looked up to see the huge statue of the dragon known as the child of darkness.

"Soon you will rise from your statue prison and set our land free. Leviathan."

(Aaron)

Aaron looked up as they continued with much progress they were getting closer to redwall then again there was no longer a reason to go there. Still he wanted to see it to just have it in his mind so he could picture its form wherever he went. He looked up as he heard a rustle in the bushes nearby he guessed it was nothing as he continued onward he made it to the large clearing redwall was standing in front of his face it was really big.

Then s him and his companions were passing it to go on to the next road a large band of vermin busted on them Aaron looked up to se people watching.

"Crap I cant merge." He telepathically told ariana to tell her lorkhan and Gawain to change form before coming out to help. Acriluos teleported to the council he would try to get them to see Aaron.

(Redwall)

A couple of mice who were just sitting on the wall top saw the attack on the travelers by the vermin band and ran off to tell abbess lycian she came over to the wall to see a rat a badger and three ferrets under attack by a large band of other vermin. She told a couple of redwallers to try to get the gate open without letting any unwanted guests inside.

Aaron heard these orders and shouted his thanks though he would rather her nor any of the peoples inside see him so he and clavicus could merge and wipe them out. There was definitely too many of them to fight off at once so he guessed that the only way was to wait till the coast was clear get out then continue their journey.

He saw the gate opening and motioned for the other ones to back up fast and get inside before the vermin could follow they backed up and slid into the gates to find themselves within a huge walled area.

Aaron could not help but notice the many eyes on him. His face turned red they obviously hated his kind.

Then clavicus calmly said their names and told them they were with him. Still staring always stareing.he thought contemptuously. After all had been said and done it was dark and Aaron made his way up to the wall steps Clavicus told Aaron they were to speak to the others on the morn but he did not care all he wanted to do was leave he at on the wall staring out into the night then a song formed in his mind as was usually happening songs just popped up into his head and he just let it out.

**In good old times, remember my friend  
Moon was so bright and so close to us, sometimes**

**We were still blind and deaf, what a bliss?  
Painting the world of our own, for our own eyes, now?**

**"Can we ever have what we had then?  
Friendship unbreakable  
Love means nothing to me  
Without blinking an eye  
I'd fade, if so needed,  
All those moments with you  
If I had you beside me"**

**One cloudy day we both lost the game?  
We drifted so far and away**

**Nothing is quite as cruel as a child  
Sometimes we break the unbreakable, sometimes?**

**"And we'll never have what we had then  
Friendship unbroken  
Love means nothing to me  
Without blinking an eye  
I'd fade, if so needed,  
All those moments with you  
If I had you beside me now"**

**I was unable to cope with what you said  
Sometimes we need to be cruel to be kind  
Child that I was, could not see the reason  
Feelings I had were but sham and a lie?**

**I have never forgotten your smile  
Your eyes, oh, Shamandalie**

**Time went by, many memories died  
I'm writing this down to ease my pain**

**You saw us always clearer than me  
How we were never meant to be  
Love denied meant the friendship would die  
Now I have seen the light  
These memories make me cry**

**"Can I ever have what I had then?  
Friendship unbroken  
Love means nothing to me  
Without blinking an eye  
I'd fade, if so needed,  
All those moments with you  
And see the world with my wide open eyes**

**Friendship got broken  
There's no other for me  
Like the one of my childhood days  
Can you forgive me?  
The love got better off me,  
on that day back in old times"**

Then he jumped as he heard someone talk behind him it was an otter.

"Oh hello"

"That was a pretty good song back there"

"Oh you heard that did you." My name is Aaron and you are?"

"Wow so well spoken for a rat…uhh no offence."

"None taken I get that a lot."

"I have also noticed yore ferret friends acting with the same politeness it must be nice to finally have a half decent vermin eh."

"Anyways my name is flint nice to meet you."

"Likewise oh and I hope no one thinks I am a murderous blood sucking demon."

Then meothu's voice echoed in his mind.

No you're not a demon you just have one living inside you hahahaha.

"Shut up you." Aaron yelled at meothu in his mind

"Anyways how bout you come down and talk with some of us tomorrow when they meet you for who you really are maybe they'll stop staring at you eh mate?"

"I guess you're right well see you tomorrow I guess."

"Ok goodbye." As he walked away Aaron hung his head with a sigh he was hoping they would like him to many people had run from him because of his species. He did not want to be alone anymore.

Clavicus and lorkahn were sleeping. But on the other side of the wall Ariana was staring out into the distance. She wanted to just go and fly out there so badly. But she knew that her wings and real body were under this mass of fur and skin. She sighed then she turned as Gawain stood next to her.

"Its beautiful isn't it." Said Ariana.

Gawain turned to her with a face that was a little red.

"Yeah but it's not a beautiful as you though."

Ariana turned her head so he could not see her blushing.

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Why would I lie I think you are one of the most beautiful dragons on this planet."

Ariana's face burned red as Gawain entwined his paw with hers

She then put her head on his shoulder her face still on fire.

"Thanks they stood there for a long while Ariana's thoughts were on gawain as they stood on the walltop together paws still entwined.

"Aaron was wandering through great hall when he noticed martin's tapestry he stared at it long and hard seeing the vermin and wildcats fleeing from the armored mouse.

"Interesting isn't he?"

Aaron turned around to see flint."

"Yes he is who is he?"

"He is martin the warrior he founded redwall and freed mossflower from tyranny long ago when this land was under the harsh rule of the wildcats. The sword he holds in his paws was forged from a star by a badger lord in the fire mountain of salamandastron. He represents all that is good and free."

"He seems like he could defiantly use that big sword of his."

"Aye and it looks like you can handle that huge hammer of yores too."

"yeah it's easy to use a weapon when your father was a vermin clan leader."

"Hmm I see well then goodnight then."

As he left Aaron continued to look at the tapestry.

"hmm I hope I'll be able to face these people and make them see that vermin is only a word or will they just see another evildoer.

He then went back up to the wall top and stared out at the night sky as he looked over he saw gawain and ariana together the way they were together he then sighed.

"I guess I will always be alone." He walked down to the room that was givin to him and fell into a deep slumber.

Ariana could only stare as she saw Aaron look at them together and walk swiftly back down the stairs from which he came.

"ahh dammit."

Gawain looked at her with confsed eyes.

"he saw us together so what?"

"You don't understand. We have been together since we were six and I was his only friend his mother and father are dead and his sister has been captured now he sees us together he probally thinks he is all alone now."

She continued to look out at the sky as Gawain kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

She fell into his embrace and stood there waiting for dawn.

Authors note:YAY it's done you better review you know my blood sweat and tears went into this so review!


	18. A torn soul

Hello!! Time for number 18 REVIEW…please

Titan

(To the north of redwall in a cave)

A young female rat was awakening from a weary state what happened to her came to her mind in a flash.

She had just stormed off from her father after an argument she heard her mother's and father's screams in the air she then heard noises behind her she turned to see a dark shape that was all she remembered. She looked around to see she was in a cell she then turned swiftly to the back of the cell hearing a noise.

She walked cautiously to the back to see a tall reptilian creature pop up as it did she yelped in surprise.

The dragon got up on its feet and shook its head it looked up at her with sparkling orange eyes its scales were a bright yellow then she jumped as a voice echoed.

"Hi"

She turned around to see where the voice was coming from then realized the voice was in her mind.

"Um can't you talk in your mind its kinda easy just focus."

"Umm hello?"

"Yay you got it."

"My name is rayhn and I'm a dragon."

"A dragon?"

"Well they did not send a dragon to you and you can talk telepathically with me so I guess im your dragon now!"

"You're my what?"

"Umm well any one that talks with a dragon telepathically means you're a dragon born!"

"I don't understand why they did not send you a dragon but that sort of thing happens all the time."

"But there's a tiny problem."

"And that is?" asked a still very confused rat maid."

"We are both captives of dark dragon lord Prometheus."

"Oh and what's your name?"

She looked up at the dragon and answered.

"My name is Sonia."

"Oh and who's Prometheus?'

"He is the leader of a rebel organization that hates your kind."

"See we dragons have had a long harmonious relationship with humans. But Prometheus thinks humans are the reason for dragon death so he wants to exterminate you all."

"Well that's considerate of him. Why are you here you're a dragon."

"Well he came to one of our settlements preaching brotherhood and unity to destroy human kind when my mamma spoke up and called him a self richous fool well when he and his lackeys left he came to our home took me and told mamma that I was to be taken to be one of his followers and that if she hadn't of spoke up id still be here but now that's just the reality of war."

"When he told me of his intentions I called him a thick headed fool so he threw me in here to teach me a lesson so here I am."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen seasons why?"

"well I guess its just us for now eh?"

"yeah I guess it is rayhn so lets just wait and see what happens."

(Meothu)

Meothu was floating around listlessly Aaron was out cold crushed by what he saw the dragon sighed.

"Well kid you finally know how I feel eh"

Then suddenly he looked up swiftly at a noise to find a graceful dragon standing before him she had purple scales and very pretty pink eyes.

"Meothu."

"A-A ANYA????"

"Yes meothu it is me."

He flew swiftly up to her and wrapped his arms around her she did the same. He tried to control his tears as he talked.

"But your dead how are you here?'

She caressed his head in her claws before talking.

"Meothu why do you do this to these people? Why do you make them suffer it is not their fault for my death."

"But if they hadn't of seen you the enemy wouldn't have found you my love."

"And yet still they did nothing they were too afraid to move. But I hope you can repent your ways so that we may be together again."

"Anya how are you here?'

"Gaia gave me a chance to talk with you took a couple of years but that's in the past now I must leave."

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!"

She had tears in her eyes as she let go of him.

As she floated away into the darkness he fell to the floor as tears overwhelmed him.

Then he swiftly looked up as white mists began to enfold around him he saw a figure float towards him. It was a hedgehog with pure snow-white fur she laid her paw on his head and he immediately felt tranquility wash over him. She spoke to him.

"Meothu my child if you wish to see your loved one again you will do as I tell you am I clear?"

"Yes earth mother I will do anything to be by her side again."

"I want for you to guide my young champion through his hardships give him advice show him the way and prepare him for the most stressing battles and challenges he has ever faced." Aaron must have a mentor. Lavitis is too far within his soul to do much unless he is forced out of Aaron's heart he was shoved far deeper inside this child then you are."

" If you guide him well when you go to your death when ever that may be I will not send you to hellgates. Now go meothu heed my advice and you will get what you deserve."

"Thank you mother" he said as she floated away to the unknown.

"I know we are far from each other Anya but I swear I will be with you again."

(Aaron)

Aaron rolled around in his sleep he heard voices echo across his mind.

But the thing he found the most interesting was these words.

Titan.  
Even the dark has a silver lining.  
Titan, Titan.  
Shining bright so far beyond the sun.  
Titan.  
Even the dark has a silver lining.  
Titan, Titan.  
Shining bright so far beyond the sun!

He rolled around trying to find out the meaning of these words till he woke up after falling on the floor…

"Ouch!!!"

Blankets were on the floor as he heard his name being called he looked up to see Lorkhan standing over him.

"umm I thought the point of these human beds were for humans to sleep on them why are you on the floor?"

"Yeah yeah I fell off smart ass."

"Hehe don't yell at me im just stating the obvious."

"So are you going to go down there they aren't that bad, once you get past the constant stares you'll be fine!"

"Ugh I might as well I have nothing better to do." Remembering last night he wanted to keep his mind off of seeing his best friend getting "friendly" with Gawain.

He walked up grabbed his breakfast after getting a long nice stare from the server and sat next to ariana and gawain who he did not look at.

They were sitting across from a pair of beasts which ariana seemed to be talking with the was flint who he said hello to. and a squirrel and a hedgehog.the squirrel's name was Tobias and the headgehogs name was Jake.

Tobias turned to Aaron.

"So I hear from your friend here that you have fought many battles."

"Yeah how many of them were against innocent beasts?"

Aaron looked straight at the squirrel.

"None."

"None really?"

"Yes really, must I say it again kid."

"I have saved many people I feel that a beast should follow his instincts and mine are to protect the weak and protect those less fortunate than me it is my code and I will well stick to it sir.

"If you wish to call me vermin that is fine by me but don't you ever say I have hurt an innocent person I am not like the others."

Tobias could not find any word to say when he did he had a big smile on his face.

"Glad to hear it friend sorry about my rudeness I am just wary of well umm your kind they have done much harm to us In the past you see."

"none taken my friend." Now what is this food I have before me that here is a…"

As Aaron sampled the foods Ariana turned to Gawain.

"Well it's good to see he's got his mind off of what happened last night"

Jake turned to them.

"Well what happened last night?'

Both their faces turned red as they turned their faces away from Jake they both responded at the same time.

"What nothing happened last night what are you talking about who said that?"

Aaron walked into flint again after trying to get to clavicus to see what the elders had talked to him about.

Flint only smiled his big smile before talking again.

"You know the word has been going around about what you have did before you came here."

"And that is?" asked a perplexed Aaron.

"Well your friend Ariana told many about your deeds and it spread around. How you protected those traders against your own fathers orders how you saved various people. Well no one is staring at you anymore if you hadn't noticed.

Come to think of it they had he no longer felt that tingle that he got down his spine when others were looking down on him. He felt happy about this and thanked Flint and ran off towards the area where clavicus was.

He then skidded to a halt when he heard a window crash and sounds of screaming he tore off in the direction of the sounds to find a beast on the floor with a spear in his shoulder Aaron looked out the window to see many vermin with dark smoke covering their eyes obviously being controlled by Prometheus.

Aaron could not control himself the sight of some one harming innocent people made him angry his eyes began to turn red as if a blood cell had burst he was influenced by the blood wrath as he jumped bodily out the broken window straight on his paws the controlled ones saw him and began to charge…

Clavicus and the others heard the noise and ran out to see Aaron charging at many vermin.

Ariana looked with her precision sight to see Aaron's eyes were blood red.

"His eyes I've never seen him like this before."

"What? Whats wrong?" shouted Clavicus.

"His eyes their red like…blood?"

"Blood wrath." Clavicus muttered under his breath as he ran through the main gate with his axe.

Aaron felt like his whole body was on fire as he hammered and hacked with great speed and precision at the waves of enemy coming at him he could see nothing of the land scape only his enemies and red every where the he heard clavicus's voice behind him but he did not care he just kept fighting.

As a rat ran up to Aaron swinging a large sword he used his claws to break through the skin of the rats neck his paw shot out of the rats mouth blood pouring down his arm he picked him up by his jaw and flung him into a nearby tree…

Clavicus had enemies surrounding him he spun around with his axe decapitating all of the enemies around him then he stopped as he saw Aaron hit out with his hammer he looked closely to see a huge fire attack shaped like a huge dragon come from his hammer and slaughter the rest of them as Aaron's eyes returned to their normal serene green color he passed out from exuastion.Clavicus picked him up and trudged wearily back to redwall.

(Prometheus)

The dark dragon lord while underneath his mountain found a new inscription on the statue.

Look unto the days of warning  
A night that the sky is burning  
When stars collide  
Pure mathematical perfection  
Ancient pain feeds resurrection  
When stars collide

Forged in flames, sacred fire  
Born in eastern sands of guile

Born is he, ten millennia  
After the Clouding of man  
Sincerest veneration  
For he that vindicates the end of man  
Sworn are we, ten millennia  
After the Clouding of man  
Unleash abomination  
As we accelerate the end of man.

Prometheus knew this was another prophecy it explained how a millennia after the clouding leviathan would rise up on a day when the stars clash the bring anew the world.

His demented laughter crept up to the farthest reaches of the mountain chilling all to the bone.

AUTHORS NOTE: THAT WAS FUN. I seriously hope you like this it gives you quite a new view on meothu doesn't it well read it!!


	19. child that shares my heart

Hello all here is chapter 19 its awesomeness knows no bounds so Review!

Titan

Aaron did not know where he was or what he was doing but all he could feel was an awkward tired feeling he opened his eyes to find himself in a huge beautiful meadow there were flowers everywhere the sky was a perfect blue then he looked up as he saw a figure heading towards him it was a pure whit hedgehog and her eyes were a beautiful blue color she walked up to him and spoke in a perfectly clear and steady tone.

"You child one that shares my heart must leave here and continue to travel north there you will find new friends and enemies. You must gather the other four chosen and go to the frozen village and free the people from their sorrow then the path to the mountain of ice will be clear. soon you must also face the council of elders be wary one is not as they seem now go."

She placed her paw on his forehead he felt completely at peace then his eyes snapped open.

Aaron found himself on a comfortable white bed he looked up to see all of his friends gathered around him. He looked at clavicus with wide-open eyes.

"What happened?"

Clavicus turned his head and sighed.

"well Aaron you saw some one get hurt by enemies you jumped out the window and ripped the enemies to pieces while being locked in blood wrath. How does that sound to you eh?"

Tobias laughed.

"Well it was cool "

After getting mercilessly thanked by every one for saving them they finally got forced to leave.

Aaron just stared as they emptied the room except ariana.she went to the side of his bed and threw her arms around him.

"Oh im so glad your okay you moron!"

"Heh well could you please let go you are obstructing my air."

she let go than dropped her voice.

"Aaron I um after they took you in here I went back outside and …well I know of your blood thingy so I filled a couple of bottles full of blood so here."

She handed the bottle to him and was not surprised when he grabbed it from her paw and popped open the cork and drained it really quick.

She looked a little worried when his eyes went red and licked his lips.

"Mmm delicious."

Then his eyes turned green again as he looked up at her.

"Eh sorry I couldn't control myself."

He then got up and moved over to the window and stared.

"Well time to say goodbye eh now that the beasts are gone we can leave…"

Ariana looked at the ceiling

"Yeah well let's gather everyone up then eh?"

"Okay then lets go." Aaron walked down and grabbed Gawain by his neck and dragged him to the outer wall where the others were waiting.

They said their goodbyes and left outside the gates then Aaron turned as he heard his name being called he looked up to see flint waving at him then he spoke.

"Good luck in your endeavors titan!"

Aaron smirked as he left with his thoughts.

"Titan eh I like it."

Then he moved over to where acriluos was waiting.

He looked Aaron up an down.

Well the elders have FINALLY agreed to see you unfortunately only me you and ariana can come you other people have to stay.

"Gawain, clavicus and lorkahn sighed dramatically then watched as the three of them teleported away…

(Sonia)

Rahyne was sleeping peacefully in the corner of the cell.

Sonia missed her family she grasped the small green shard around her neck that her grandfather Dorian had given her.

Tears sprung to her eyes knowing she would never see her mother father or grandfather ever again.

She then curled up on the cold stone floor knowing she would not sleep.

(Azreil)

Azreil stormed around the forest in a panic not knowing where his sister was he felt like hitting himself repeditly in the head then he saw luna she turned giggled and ran from him.

"LUNA!"

He ran after her blindly then he yelled as a dark shape jumped at him and entered his body he screamed as he felt the control of his body slip and float away.

Rez smirked as he looked through his new eyes.

He then looked as the mortals clouded dragon stumbled weakly up to him.

"well time to have some fun hehehe."

He ran off to the north the stench of a dragon born in his nostrils…

(Aaron)

Aaron felt like he was going to puke when he landed in the dark room he was now in. teleporting was not fun. He looked up to see big pedestals encircling the large room on each of these pedestals was a tall proud looking dragon the largest one in the middle of the room looked down on Aaron with his large blue eyes.

"So…you are the one called Aaron …correct?"

"Yes that is my name sir."

"Lord acriluos says that you need some answers am I right?"

Aaron looked up.

"Yes sir I am still very confused upon this whole matter I would also like to know how lavitis and meothu came to be inside my body."

Aaron looked to the left to see a large dragon with piercing purple eyes continuing to burn a hole in his head.

"Fine first we will tell you how they got into your soul chosen one…"

"At one point in time Meothu escaped from his demential prison we have no idea how but upon getting out he set upon the nearest large group of humans."

"Of course we the elders found out about it so we sent lord lavitis to go send him to defeat meothu."

"They fought for many hours then lavitis wore out first they were over a camp settlement right when meothu was going to deliver the finishing blow some kind of huge light grabbed meothu by his leg and dragged him into a portal meothu did not plan on going alone he grabbed lavitis and they both got pulled in

"We have absolutely no idea how some random light decided to drag meothu into a portal but that is all we know.

Then a voice spoke out it was the purple eyed dragon.

That is also the last thing you will be hearing human.

He jumped down and had his claw to Aaron's throat 

Then he felt himself hit the wall as a dome shaped burst of energy send him flying.

Then Ariana flew into the air and dived into Aaron and the fiery feeling he loved flowed into him.

"Well time to have some fun."

The dragon pulled himself off the wall and his eyes were wild.

"By the order I will burn your carcass and send you to hell for your heresy."

Aaron slammed into the dragon sending him flying.

"Ah shut your mouth you blowhard and fight."

He once again dashed at Aaron but Aaron grabbed the dragon by his head threw him up and fired a huge blast of fire at him he then flew up to where he was spiraling and gave him a flame uppercut then leg on fire slammed into the dragons head sending him crashing into the floor. As the dragon disintegrated into the air he screamed out.

"T-T-T-T-T THE ORDER LIVES!"

"Ahh shut up."

The elders looked at him with respect as they spoke well then Aaron now that this is out of the way we will tell you something.

"You Aaron have the same essence of Gaia and your sprit is extremely high you defeated that dragon in less then five minutes.

"Well we hope to see you again and if you are the savior then you must act soon my name is gavith remember my name I will tell you the other members another time it would take too long now go."

Aaron landed on the forest floor where they had first teleported he un merged with ariana.

'Well lets get on our way he sniffed the air he smelled blood he ran towards it with a lust not hearing his friends yells behind him.

(Sonia)

Sonia gasped as she hit the wall again rayhne was bleeding profusely from his head.

A dragon was hitting her.

"You pathetic human how dare you spit in my face I will make you suffer and..ahh"

He looked down to see a bloody claw sticking out of his chest.

Aaron brought his lips to the dragon's ear.

"Looks like the orders dead to me hahaha"

As he disintegrated another dragon hit Aaron in the back of the head Aaron turned around and slammed his hammer into the dragon's head blood spattered on the walls as Aaron brought his hammer crashing into the dragons skull over and over until he disintegrated.

He then walked up to the bleeding Sonia and wiped the blood from her face.

"Are you alright."

She looked up to see a person tending her wounds.

"I am now but could you see to my dragon he's a lot worse then I am."

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and nodded his head 

"Alright I will."

"He picked up the dragon and wiped the blood from his head.

"Hey you what's your name?"

"My name is rahyne and she is named Sonia"

"Ahh yes so she is a dragon born?"

"As of a few days ago yes she is we just met and she can talk with me who are you?"

"My name is Aaron."

"Ahh the one they Are calling the chosen one."

"Well go to see if she can stand."

He walked over to her and helped her to her paws.

"Can you walk?"

"Umm yeah I think I can she walked forward then stumbled but Aaron caught her they locked eyes for a second then looked away.

Ariana giggled as she saw this.

"Aw how cute." She thought in her mind

Aaron glared at her then set Sonia down on the floor and picked her up she weighed nothing to him then they all sat outside around a fire that had just been made and Aaron had been encouraged to come up and sing so he did he cleared his throat as he began.

There's silence, in the dark.  
There's the fire, ready to start.  
Stone pages, inked by fury.  
The exception of the damned.

They are calling, out my name.  
Come join us and carry the flame.  
Our precious time, is standing still.  
When the future meets the past.

No freedom, no glory.  
There's no future, no past.

This will be our one last wish, one last dream.  
When you follow the masses, or follow your own.  
One last chance, one last dream.  
Before your future will be, Carved In Stone.

I remember, what they said.  
I still hear them, inside me head.  
The legions of damnation.  
They keep calling out my name.

The wind blows, forever.  
But the time standing still.

This will be our one last wish, one last dream.  
When you follow the masses, or follow your own.  
One last chance, one last dream.  
Before your future will be, Carved In Stone

One last wish, one last dream.  
When you follow the masses, or follow your own.  
One last chance, one last dream.  
Before your future will be… carved in stone.

They stared mesmerized.

Sonia thought many things.

He had a great voice strong talented.

She tried not to think about it much but when she was not thinking much she was thinking about him.

Aaron did not know what to think he could stop stareing at her she was so pretty he could not keep focused also with the constant gigleing from Ariana he laid down his head and fell asleep.

Authors note: Fun fun that was fun now you will review goodnight all!


	20. lonley no more

Hey it's been a while but im not dead anyways here's the next chapter hope ya like it

Titan

Aaron felt distressed he looked around in the inky darkness of his inner consciousness and turned around to find meothu standing before him.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked with a sneer.

The enormous dragon looked down at the human and shook his head.

"Now is that anyway to speak to a friend?"

"Since when have you ever been a friend to me?" Then Aaron gasped as he found himself on the floor the blood red eyed dragon standing over him with a smirk on his face.

"Now shut up and listen mortal before you anger me farther."

"Well spit it out." Aaron yelled poor temperedly at the dragon. All Aaron wanted to do was rest and here was this nagging dragon that wouldn't leave him alone.

"Well I am here to tell you all is not what it seems something dangerous is drawing near and you need to be prepared for what ever it is …chosen one." He remarked with a sneer.

"Why are you being so helpful and nice to me all of a sudden?" Aaron asked suspicious.

"Because I'll do what I want now shut up and sleep you'll need the rest."

Aaron then sighed then breathed easily as he slipped back into unconsciousness unaware that rez was drawing nearer by the minute.

(Meothu)

Meothu paced uneasily around in Aaron's subconscious thinking hard. Something was getting nearer and nearer something dangerous. Something that threatened his everlasting peace. He did not like Aaron but if he wanted to be together with Anya he would do what ever it takes just to see her again. He sighed as tears threatened to overwhelm him as he stared across the dark lonely inky blackness all he felt was pain and sorrow. He looked up and sighed as tears flowed down his face unchecked.

"Am I truly meant to be alone?'

His head dropped as he sobbed in silence.

(Prometheus)

Prometheus sat under the enormous statue of leviathan knowing that the only way his dream of dragon rule was to be realized he had to obtain the rest of the shards of the heart of Gaia the large green jewel that Gaia left upon the earth that could give everlasting power was the last piece of the puzzle. On the dragons chest was a small round orb liker indent indicating that was where the jewel was to be placed.

He giggled insanely as he thought of his new world order.

"Aaron when you get here I will personally rip you to shreds hahahaha."

(Aaron)

Aaron lifted his head and stretched luxuriously everyone was still sleeping except for Sonia who was nowhere to be found. He looked down to see the prints she left behind and walked after them.

He followed them to find her sitting by herself by a lake seemingly watching the water flow.

Sonia wanted to just look out across this expanse of water and feel sad she felt tears falling from her eyes as she continually thought about her mother and father. They were having a stupid fight her last words saying she hated them with all of her being. She then jumped as she felt a paw on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Aaron.

"Hey what are you sitting all by your self here?'

"She quickly wiped her eyes not wanting him to know she was crying. He noticed anyway.

He sat down next to her and wiped her eyes.

"Hey what's someone as pretty as you doing crying eh it makes your eyes all red."

She blushed and turned her head.

"Well before I was captured me and my parents had an argument. It was over such a stupid little subject."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well I happen to like to wander around and when I got home that day I had been out till the crack of dawn."

"Well like all parents it was their job to over react. Once I got home they jumped all over me asking where I was what I was doing out so long and why I was so disobedient."

"Well we screamed at each other for a good time when I stormed off saying I hated them and then I heard their screams including the ones of my grandfather."

Aaron watched as she began to stutter and choke on her tears.

"I turned around to try and help them when I saw a huge black shadow and that was all I remembered then I woke up in that cell."

She then put her head in her paws and cried.

"Im so stupid if I hadn't have stormed off I could have helped them even saved them."

Aaron looked down and wrapped his arms around her.

She jumped in surprise at his touch and looked up into his face her own burning bright red.

He held her comfortably as he spoke.

"It is not your fault even if you had stayed it would not had been a difference they would have captured or even killed you anyway."

"What matters is that you are safe now and that I am very sure where ever your parents are now I am very sure they forgive you."

She then looked up into his face and smiled.

"Yeah I guess your right."

They then both stared at each other for a while they both leaned in eyes locked. Then they both jumped up as they heard a sound the both stared as Ariana poked her head through some bushes.

She began to chatter urgently.

"Aaron, Aaron father has sensed something and…"

She looked at the blushing faces of the two rats and smirked.

"Well well and what are you two doing here all by yourselves?"

They babbled embarrassed

"We were doing nothing." They said simultaneously

"Yeah she wander off and I went to find her and here we are." Said a very red in the face Aaron.

"Okaaaay what ever well lets go you two we have to get to my father he thinks something is coming.

"Okay we will be right with you."

As Ariana turned and left she couldn't help but smile.

Then Sonia took Aaron's paws in hers and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well then I guess we should get going before people think were doing some…. Thing

any way lets go."

As they walked off paw in paw he could not think of anything other then her.

As they both walked into the campsite they immediately dropped the grasps on each other's paws.

Aaron walked up cheerily to acriluos.

"So what's the problem?"

"I'll tell you the problem Aaron there is some one coming a clouded dragon born."

"Oh jeeze not another one"

"Yes uhh my thoughts exactly." Said an amused Acriluos

"Well that lake where you three were is where my senses are reacting I think he might be around there."

Aaron stared at the ground.

"Well then lets get going guys."

(Rez)

Rez swam uninterested as he waited for Aaron to come for him.

"Ahh well I better get out of this oh very awesome water and go beat the living crud out of that dragon born."

As he swam up to the top of the water he saw the three dragon borns and their dragons walk to the shore of the lake.

"Well let's party!"

As Aaron stared into the water he saw a sleek otter hop out of the water and stare him straight in the eye.

"Hey human lets say you and me have a little talk?"

Aaron then watched as a dark blue colored dragon fly into the air and into the young otter.

Dark blue armor covered his body there was shark like fins on his legs and arms spikes ran from his shoulders to his paws and legs down. And large depictions of waves and water covered the armor. Then from the back of his neck large metal plating formed in front of his face to make a fierce helmet that looked like a monstrous fish.

He then stepped up to Aaron and shoved him.

"Well merge with your dragon human."

"He nodded at Ariana and she flew into his body and the flames covered his body."

"Okay then lets have some fun water boy."

The young dragon smirked in his stolen body.

"Well lets get started."

He jumped backwards and fell into the water behind him.

Then Aaron felt the ground shaking then a large twister of water flung itself at Aaron. The otter was now floating on the water firing huge blasts of highly pressured water at Aaron his element being fire it weakened him a lot. He hovered over the water firing beams of fire at him watching at only steam rose off the otter's body.

Then he laughed at Aaron's attempts.

"Hah don't you know human hitting fire at water only makes steam."

He then threw a blast of water at Aaron sending him flying into a large tree.

Sonia looked up at the others.

"Why aren't you helping him?'

Clavicus stared down a young rat and shrugged.

"Because he did not ask for it. I have only known him for a short time but I know he hates being helped fighting only if he needs it."

She looked at them fighting worried.

Aaron got up and began slamming at the otters face with his hammer he flew down into the water.

Then Aaron was knocked out of the sky by a huge wave Rez had conjured up.

His body swamped onto the shore and rez walked up to his body and kicked him. Well that's it eh.

Sonia had to be held back as she ran to try and help him.

"Why are you holding me back he needs help!?"

Clavicus held her back talking.

"Well as we can see he's not done yet is he acriluos?"

"Nope he will most defiantly get up."

Lavitis was then thrust up into Aaron's body and a huge blast of thunder sent rez flying into a large boulder.

Rez looked up to see Aaron not covered in flames but in electricity.

"What don't you know death when you stare it in the face?'

Rez backed up horrified it was lavitis the fabled hero. Not only that but he had thunder element and rez was water that meant trouble.

Then before he knew what was happening a huge bolt of thunder went through his body and sent him flying into the dirt creating a long crater.

He looked up as Aaron sent his thunder adorned hammer slamming into his face.

His head flopped back and forth as Aaron continually slammed the hammer into his face he then picked up the otter and flung him into the lake.

Aaron then flew high into the air and gathered his energy when he was at full power he sent a huge bolt of thunder flying into the lake the whole lake explode with electricity.

Aaron saw fuzzily that the otter had withstood the attack and that rez was still fused with the young child.

He walked up to the otter on the floor and kicked him hard in the side then rez started making paw motions then he turned around to see a huge tidal wave crash into him making him fly apart from ariana but also making rez ,azreil and orithor flew apart as well.

Aaron crawled wearily to the black dragon and slammed his hammer in his face waking rez up immediately.

"What are you going to do now huh kill me? That's what I would expect from a human no mercy."

Aaron then picked up rez and threw him into the grass.

"Go"Aaron said solemnly

"Go so that you may tell your allies that we are not merciless cold hearted bastards and that human kind will never be annihilated not while I am here."

As rez crawled away he thought many things but this one was on his mind constantly.

"Oh don't worry you will be begging for mercy soon enough."

Aaron picked up the otter and dusted him off. Then shook him lightly.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head."

The otter stirred as he looked up at the rat.

"Huh so a rat saved me from a evil dragon what are the odds eh?"

"Heh think your funny aren't ya kid?"

"Well yeah can you put me down now?"

Aaron smiled like a fool and placed him down on the floor.

"Does that answer your question? What's you name kid?"

Azreil looked up at Aaron and spoke.

"Okay one don't call me kid and two the names azreil and what is yours?' he asked with quite an attitude.

"Well my name is Aaron and your coming with me and my friends."

"And why would I do that rat?" Said a very pissed Azreil.

He patted Azreil none too lightly on his shoulder.

"Because my friend we are all after the same thing."

"And that is?" Asked Azriel

"All of us have had our loved ones stolen from us by that idiot Prometheus and we would stand a much better chance together."

"Hmm I guess your right my little sister was stolen by that bastard and his cronies and I guess I would stand a better chance of kicking his ass if we work together eh?

Aaron flicked Azreil behind his ear.

"Well where did some one as young as you learn such language?"

"I dunno so don't hit me will ya?"

"Well then I think were done here lets go people."

(Later that night.)

They had camped out near a large hill that lead into colder lands Aaron saw Sonia walk towards the hill and went after her ariana saw this and was about to giggle when she caught her fathers eye and shut her mouth.

Aaron found Sonia sitting by herself.

He sat next to her and she turned her head.

"Well worried about me again eh most guys only care about them selves not the poor tragedies of a young female."

"Heh well I guess I proved you wrong then eh?'

She stared up into the sky as if in awe.

"Would you look at those stars … aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah but I know some one far more beautiful then those stars."

She blushed knowing he was talking about her. she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

He looked down at her and smiled as they sat under the stars he felt a fluttery feeling in his chest after a few minuets he got up and helped her to her feet.

"We better get back before anyone suspects anything."

"Yeah."

She gave him one kiss before they parted ways when Aaron laid down his head was in a whirl.

"Heh so this is what love feels like."

As sonia laid down she felt like er heart was going to burst she then laughed silently as she slowely fell asleep

Authors note: Well that was great and took a couple of weeks to think up I have like 6 more chapter thought up in my mind so see you then .

-Creed


	21. Demons and angels

It has been a while but this chapter is action packed and adds a few more things into Aaron's already hectic existence so read and be amazed :P

Titan

(Deep in Aaron's subconscious)

Meothu deep in his mind prison wandered around though the many passages as he neared another passage he felt a huge aura coming from the end of a corridor as he reached the end of the path a Large black door covered his vision he stared up at the many runes upon the door which was in a language he could not understand as he drew closer a deep voice that sounded like three voices merged into one beckoned to him

???: "MEOTHU"

Meothu jumped back in surprise he then heard the voice chuckle.

???: WHATS THE MATTER SCARED HAHAHA

Meothu screamed back a response.

"im not afraid of anything!"

???: "oh really I know your afraid of losing her…"

Meothu's head then snapped up in anger.

"What are you and what do you know about her?"

???: " I know that when she died you nearly went insane."

"Shut up."

???: "I know you faced her father as he nearly teared you to shreds!"

"Shut up…."

???: " the king of dragons the father of the very female you loved turned you away he never really liked you he despised you blamed you for the murder of his daughter by the very people you sought to protect!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" meothu roared

The voice then vehemently chuckled

???: " Ah I remember the very words you said I'll avenge with darkness I'll defy the creed that damned her hah you feed on human life they say… well so do I. it has been oh so very long since I had the taste of mortal blood ah It has been too long…" (just to make it clear the term human is meant as a great insult referring to a group of beings that lived before the creatures that live today and were not intelligent)

"what does that have to do with anything?" asked meothu bewildered.

???: "sorry I got carried away." he chuckled

"So what is your name then?" Asked meothu

???: Alastor…

Alastor: "open my door if you wish to see who I am…"

Meothu his curiosity getting the better of him put his claws up against the large black door and pushed, the door effortlessly slid open to reveal one of the most amazing sights meothu had ever seen. Attached to a wall by many chains was a monstrous beast it was pure white in color it had one large horn growing out of his forehead he had large silver eyes and a monstrous head his mouth opened in a terrifying smile to reveal rows and rows of demonic looking fangs and teeth its body had countless spikes on it and it had strange runes all over its wrists and legs and arms. It was bipedal it had long arms that each ended in five intimidating claws and it had strong looking legs that had large blade like appendages sticking out of it. On his chest and middle body he had a large symbol adorning it that meothu could not decipher.

Alastor let out a booming laugh as he sensed meothu's trepidation.

Alastor: "what's the matter aren't I pretty hahahaha!!"

Meothu stared up at the huge monster there was no way it could be either dragon or mortal it was something entirely different he just did not know what.

Alastor: "Meothu... you should leave now I grow wary of your presence... and I have ways of attacking even with these chains hehehe...

Meothu gulped visibly.

"meothu left without saying a word."

As meothu left alastor laughed manically.

Alastor: "soon with the help of that foolish dragon I shall soon be free again…"

(Damien)

Damien was usually stable and easygoing but that seemed to dissipate the longer he was away from Melana. He was now prone to bouts of uncontrollable rage and his mood seemed to deteriorate with every passing day. Cheron his dragon stayed by his side even through this (even though he was very used to it) usually being the target of his poor temper he bore it with slight indignation although it was highly outweighed by his respect for his master who was the strongest mortal creature he had met up until this point. Damien's love had been snatched from him once before by his elder brother Ares but had been defeated with fierce resistance and after killing the dragon who had been manipulating him Ares finally forgave his brother for killing their parents which was already justified the day he did it because his parents had tried to kill the young Damien. And as Damien's brother was put to rest and he was with his mate he finally felt at peace... that is until melana had been snatched away from him by another tyrant who wanted his head. Damien had already met Prometheus who having heard of his dark nature and his power approached him with an offer to join forces. Damien of course refused at that point he was told in no uncertain terms join or be destroyed. Now that she was kidnapped he personally wanted to rip Prometheus's head off and desecrate his body. Now before he had met melana he had felt a need to kill most of every thing around him... but this time what he really craved was an opponent worthy of his power. Damien looked around slightly before taking in the surrounding area he looked up as he saw the sun filtering through the trees. He took in a sharp breath as he felt a large aura invade his senses. It was defiantly powerful... a dragon born ... element fire... with also electricity...darkness...light... how many elements is on being able to incorporate...it was very appealing to Damien to say the least this being seemed like a powerful adversary. Cheron noticed his master's change and mood and questioned it.

" master what is it? Whats wrong?"

Damien smirked turning to look at his bewildered dragon.

" I sense a powerful dragon born nearby... a challenge FINALLY... heheh"

Cheron looked at Damien with a incredulous look. This had been the third time his master had sensed a powerful opponent. Each ending in a horrible defeat of the enemy to Damien's dark powers cheron did not understand the reason his master was searching for opponents when he is working on another objective... but cheron had learned through constant travel with his master that somethings with Damien were meant to remain unanswered.

"Comon lets go cheron!" Damien said with slight impatience in his voice.

Cheron sighed heavily and followed his master hoping what ever creature they were after had made out its will...

suddenly a dark figure leapt in front of Damien's line of vision Damien could tell this dragon had dark intentions his eyes the way they sparkled maliciously Damien smirked as the dragon began talking.

"ah hello mortal heheh may name is nexren and I want to give you the chance to get your loved one back..."

Damien could tell just by looking at this dragon he was lying this dragon had a look of want in his eyes he wanted control...

"Liar..." nexren looked up in surprise and fear.

"Wh-a-a what are you t-t-t talking about??" the young dragon stuttered.

Damien smirked then spoke.

"you lie... now die!"

He drew his scythe and lunged at the dragon swinging it in a arc but the dragon nimbly jumped to the right smirking.

"Hmm you are very perceptive mortal now i'll just defeat you and take your body instead heheh."

Damien smirked as he beckoned for cheron to come over to him as the dragon turned Into energy and flew into Damien twin demonic horns shot out from his forehead and differing from the normal dragon wings most dragon born obtain from merging Damien had two large bat wings extend from his back his paws and eyes were shrouded with a black mist his black cloak fluttered in the breeze and his pitch black armor looking black as midnight, and his scythe got larger and the blade pure shadow as eye balls opened up all over the shaft of the scythe

Nexren shuddered violently at the demonic creature before him and had already doubted his chances of winning. He dashed right at Damien letting out a loud shriek as he did so. Damien smirked as he approached and just slightly lifted his scythes blade a fraction as Nexren dashed past Damien it looked as if he only flicked his wrist but as nexren reached the other side he fell to the ground blood pouring out of a large deep wound across his chest.

"arughh" nexren roared as he grasped for his heavily bleeding chest..

"grr what the hell are you!?"

Damien smirked as he lifted up his twin wrist cross bows silent rain and hell fire as the area mysteriously got dark.

"your worst nightmare" he replied darkly as he stepped backwards and seemingly merged with the shadows and disappeared.

Nexren looked around franticly trying to find his enemy when he saw something from the corner of his eye but reacted too late as Damien launched himself from the shadows and inflicted four heavy

gashes upon his upper body.

Nexren let out a terrified shriek as he fell to the floor heavily grabbing at his upper body trying to stop the bleeding. He then looked up to see the demon walking towards him.

Nexren whimpered and sobbed as he tried to drag his body backwards away from Damien but then screamed out in pain as five bolts stuck themselves to his chest arms and legs. Damien

smirked and reveled in his sobs of terror. He then lifted up his scythe and spoke.

"now you die."

he then frowned as he heard his quarry start to giggle insanely.

"hehehehhehe heheheheh hahahahahahahahaha!" the dragon threw his head back and began laughing maniacally.

Damien still frowning picked up the still laughing dragon up by his neck.

"what is so funny Whelp you are barely in a position to be laughing fool."

still giggling nexren lifted up his head.

"oh but I do mortal I do."

then Damien yelled out in shock as a large beam of energy smacked into his body throwing him backwards and he watched as the dragons body was raised into the air.

"Now I show you my true power."

then Damien looked up as he heard a voice boom across the landscape.

"i have given you more power this is your last chance nexren DO NOT FAIL"

"i wont fail master Prometheus." the dragon solemnly said

Damien's eyes opened in anger as he realized who this dragon was a servant to the very one who took her from him. Damien then spoke and a venomous voice that made nexren shudder.

"Now that I know who you really are I'll make your death slow and painful..."

"Damien then ran at nexren firing off many rounds of bolts at the now flying dragon nexren dodged every shot and dashed downwards at Damien letting off two large beams of energy they both smashed in to Damien throwing his backwards into a tree. Damien growled and let out a low shriek that sounded like the call of a bat...

nexren smirked " now now demon there is no need to smother your screams of pain hehehhe..."

his mocking laughter fell off his lips as he saw a dark cloud of... something heading towards their position.

Nexren stumbled backwards still looking upward shocked. Wha-a-t is t-tthat?!"

Damien smirked as he noticed his fear.

"Those are my little children. Heh..."

As the large cloud of bats reached their position one of them floated in front of her adopted father.

"What is it hmm why you call us here hmm?"

"would you mind helping me out with this pest over here hmm?"

"the little bat chuckled anything for you."

the bat waved her little wing and the large swarm of bats threw themselves into nexren causing him to fall and lose his balance long enough for Damien to fly over and inflict a heavy gash across his midsection.

Nexren growled and opened his mouth and a large black energy beam shot out and collided with Damien causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor. This to say the least angered his children greatly and they all let out a deafening shriek of pain.

" Nexren grabbed his head trying to dispel the large ache going through his head as he fell to the floor still holding his head . He let out a sigh of relief as they stopped but way too early

as Damien's leg collided with nexren's side.

"ruuahh" Nexren gasped out in pain he then brought his leg up to trip Damien to the floor as he got closer he picked himself quickly off the floor and prepared him self for the attack he knew was coming but it did not come. He then saw the shadows start to move strangely he then tried to move but he was too late as the shadows took the form of spears and stabbed themselves into Nexren

causing him to fall to the floor bleeding heavily.

Nexren backed up trying to escape but Damien stabbed his scythe into his shoulder stopping his movements. You have proven to be quite the worthy adversary but now you are nothing more then a bug under my boot... now about that slow painful death I mentioned earlier..."

"Nexren gulped he was probably in for a world full of pain

(Aaron)

A strange pain had been throbbing in Aaron's head for the past few hours and he could not make any thing of it he walked off to be by himself telling the others he needed to think Aaron looked over the past hour with confusion. Over the past hour he had been having some strange thoughts and voices echoing through his mind. The voices were much darker then meothu's and much more destructive telling him that he was more then his friends would ever be that he should just kill them... that the whole world deserved to die for what he went through that they were all worthless that they deserved the worst of deaths. Aaron was thrown out of his thoughts as an agonized scream rent the air.

Ariana walked up behind Aaron also hearing the scream.

"Aaron that sounds like..."

"A dragon." Aaron finished for her. Telepathically tell your father to tell the others and tell them to catch up im going to see whats happening... you coming?"

"Yeah. She replied as she finished relaying her message."

she then flew after Aaron as he ran after the source of the screaming.

(Damien)

Damien walked around the now heavily bleeding dragon who was tied up and had many large gashes upon his body. Nexren's eyes were flooded with tears of fear sadness pain... the most he felt was sadness... now that he was going to die ... he would never see his mother again... he and his brothers were taken from their mother at a young age... she was imprisoned Prometheus telling them they could see their mother again ...once dragon kind was liberated. The reason for her capture was Prometheus knowing of their gifts asked them to join his rebellion ... they refused at that point he grabbed her and threatened them they complied reluctantly. Nexren was snapped from his thoughts as Damien brought his face up to the sobbing dragons contorted one. And he spoke to nexren quite a patronizing tone.

"Aww what's the matter sad well thats what you get for trying to trick me whelp."

Damien shook his head as torturing him was getting quite boring.

"Ah and look todays your lucky day I am now going to end your pitiful life oh yes and..."

Damien let out a surprised yelp as a fireball whizzed past his face.

He sized up the figure before him it was a rat like him self obviously a dragon born as he was shrouded in an intense aura he sensed his aura and realized it was the powerful figure he had detected before. Damien smirked.

"Hmm interesting..."

Aaron look at Damien blankly he looked down at the dragon cowering at his feet and realized it was like one of the dragons that had attacked him before.

Aaron stared out at Damien before speaking

"Why did you attack this one hmm what did he do to you??"

Damien smirked.

"Heh the fool tried to trick me steal my body." he replied kicking out at the dragon watching how he whimpered and cowered away feebly.

Damien stepped to the side as another fireball went in his direction.

"What was that for?" Damien smirked as he saw Aaron stare grimly at him. There was no reason to do that even after what his brothers did to my friends

Damien's eyes widened as he realised Prometheus was after them as well. "what did they do?" damien asked intrigued.

"His brothers tried to steal the bodies of my friends as well they are all after me because they think I am some chosen warrior sent to destroy their precious order."

"Ah so you are the chosen one... then we must fight..."

Aaron stared out incredulously at him.

"Why would you want that were pratacly on the same side!" Aaron pointed out.

"So I have wanted a challenge for so long it has been quite boring but the aura I sense in you is nothing like the others I've faced now fight me or ill kill this insignificant little pest..."

Aaron sighed."fine." he then gathered all of his energy and felt his body grow hot as the flames rekindled on his body as a red aura proud and strong began to rise off of his body for all close to see.

Damien felt a giddy excitement arise in him at the sight of such power finally a real challenge!"

Aaron looked to see how the other rat was reacting and he called out to him

"You whats your name!"

Damien smirked as his body began to get shrouded by an enormous amount of energy as he called his dragon to him.

"... Damien"

Aaron put a paw in front of his eyes as the bright light from the merging dissipated and revealed the most evil looking creature Aaron had ever laid eyes on Damien held his scythe before him. Well then shall we begin... call your dragon...

Aaron nodded then beckoned to Ariana she then merged with him Damien not even bothering to shield his face to the bright what stood before him was a creature shrouded in flames and had a large aura flowing from his eyes

Damien was surprised he was sure this rat's elemental transformation was at its final level but it was only rank two!! there are three ranks of power the third transformation usually heralded by the coming of the dragon born's guiding creature... the creature that watches over you in the birth of your first merging Damien's creature was a bat... he wondered what Aaron's would be should he ever ascend to his final form but he pushed these thoughts from his mind as he dashed at Aaron for his opening attack...

(Prometheus)

Prometheus felt his power dissipate as he realized nexren must've failed he gritted his teeth in anger and now more than ever wanted to destroy those wretched mortals. as he wandered around in the underground chasm as a song describing the coming of his Leviathan suddenly entered his mind he had found it on a rock just a little away from the leviathan's figure...

I walk the earth  
The wicked one  
Baptized in fire  
Vindication's only son  
Through folds of space and time  
I've sown my evil seeds  
Till their kind is erased  
My last prolific deed

He walks the earth  
The wicked one  
"I walk the earth"  
Injecting our will  
Till man's time is done  
"Your time is done"  
The Watchers Eye  
Has sealed your fate  
"I've sealed your fate"  
Upon your deaths  
The Elder wait  
"I am the one"

I am your Antichrist  
Destroyer of mankind  
Forged in sacred flames  
My power is divine  
I am your coming curse  
Hellfire in my eyes  
For your crimes on my kind  
The mortal race will die

He walks the earth  
The wicked one  
"I walk the earth"  
Injecting our will  
Till man's time is done  
"Your time is done"  
The Watchers Eye  
Has sealed your fate  
"I've sealed your fate"  
Upon your deaths  
The Elder wait  
"I am the one"

I'm the one born of flames  
Your hatred has brought me to this place  
This is a dying world  
I'll bring it new life in form of your dread

In the sixth hour  
On the sixth day  
Of the sixth month  
I was born into this world

Now that the wheel's in motion  
Unstoppable force, undaunted by your pleas  
There's no sympathy in this soul  
Just hatred within me

Prometheus smiled as he thought of the final day of reckoning when this plague will finally be lifted...

the earth mother will surely be pleased!

Unbeknown to him gaia was watching and she was not in agreement...

(Aaron)

Aaron watched as Damien dashed towards him he threw ropes of flames at him Damien dodged and fired dark rings of energy at him Aaron threw up a wall of flames in order to protect himself but Damien manipulated the shadows behind Aaron and they stabbed him quite mercilessly in the back Aaron cried out in pain as he threw a blast of fire at the oncoming demon and it made a direct hit prompting a growl of pain from the injured rat but he was almost undeterred. Damien then smirked lifting up his wrists to reveal his cross bows he fired off black beams of energy instead of bolts. Aaron set up another barrier and jumped in the air firing off multiple spears of fire at his enemy they all struck

Causing Damien to let out a shriek of pain before Damien shot off a large beam of energy striking Aaron and causing him to fly back a short distance before hitting a tree. Damien then caught Aaron by surprise by flickering in front of him but Aaron finally remembering he had a weapon lifted his blazing hammer and struck Damien a crushing blow to the face. Damien screamed in pain he then took his scythe and inflicted a multitude of gashes upon Aaron's body causing him to cry out. But as Damien went to strike again Aaron's hammer clashed with his scythe they then went into a clashing duel hammer and scythe clashed into each other as both opponents tried to find an opening in the others defense.

Damien at this point was ecstatic by the "exilerating" battle never before had he fought someone as good as this one...maybe perhaps his brother but none other than this!

He was then snapped out of his thoughts by a large fireball exploding in his face causing him to clutch his face due to the searing pain now finally having enough he gathered up all of his energy and firered and an enormous black beam at Aaron... unfortunately he got a direct hit as Aaron screamed out in agony and was left a burnt mass kneeling on the forest floor.

Damien panted raggedly as he looked down on the crumpled mass

"you were a worthy adversary rest in peace... he raised his scythe for the final blow...

(Deep in Aaron's subconscious)

Meothu seemingly unaware of Aaron's plight was walking towards the black door as the creature had beckoned to him he wondered what he could possibly want...

Alastor could not have asked for a better time to be released now that Aaron was in such a critical condition he knew it was only a matter of time before Aaron was near death and with his body so severely weakened the restraints holding alastor bound were weak and only needed a concentrated attack Launched at him to set him free!

As meothu entered the room Aaron was now near death and needed to make this quick.

"Meothu... do you want to see her again...?"

Meothu's eyes shot up at him in shock as he beckoned to the creature.

"What do you mean??"

he smirked alastor knew he had meothu right where he wanted him.

"Aaron is in critical condition which makes my bonds quite weak if you were to release me I can take over his body and set you free and I can bring her back... I have quite the power behind me so now fire your strongest attack at me and we will both have what we want... and deserve."

Meothu did not have to think long before he cupped his claws and powered up a powerful blast. And when the power reached its peak he fired hitting the chains and they shattered almost effortlessly as alastor fell to the ground he felt a high powered attack immobilize him he screamed clutching his chest as alastor looked over him with a sneer.

"Hmph never trust a demon, dragon hahahahahah.

Meothu groaned and showed his hatred quite clearly

"You traitorous bastard I'll kill you for this I swear!!"

"Hah that is if Aaron can some how repress me which he wont! Now time to reveal myself..."

(Aaron)

Aaron knew it was over Ariana was also too weak to get out they were going to die ... just then he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"**IM FREE"**

Aaron then clutched his head as a insufferable ringing tore through his ear it was extremely loud and Aaron was now holding his head quite fiercely as he let out an agonizing scream that rent the air and quickly turned into a roar.

Damien watched in fascination as Aaron's aura got huge and his power level began to skyrocket

Damien stepped back as the aura began to get overwhelming.

"What are you?" he asked as he watched Aaron's dragon get catapulted from his body and his body began to mutate.

Large white bat like wings grew from his back his body was now covered in sharp blades and his head turned monstrous and the large horn grew from his forehead he grew sharp talons and runes began to shine all over his body this was no longer Aaron... it was Alastor...

Alastor opened his eyes and looked around his first view of this world it was quite large he could see in every direction there were large strange brown things that grew out of the ground and had green hair and he looked up the sky was blue... it was amazing then he saw Damien it was staring at him obviously awed by his power he smirked as he turned to face the creature it probably had blood and he was quite hungry.

"**You ... mortal will be my first meal... heh"**

Damien's eyes opened wide with shock at what the demon intended. He then smirked

"Fine im still bored... heheh."

Alastor smirked.

"**Heheheh if I weren't about to kill you and consume your blood I think we would be great friends hahaha."**

He dashed at Damien with claws out stretched and left a long gash across his face Damien let out a yell as he grabbed his face feeling the deep wounds as he looked up angrily at the demon

not even paying attention the demon ran his tounge across the blood on his talons sighing in a creepy happy sorta way at the taste. He smirked

"**You have an interesting flavor mortal heheheh."**

Damien stared with amusement at the demons words he chuckled and lifted his head eyes blazing with a dark aura.

"Ahh this will be fun finally a challenge hehehe."

Alastor then lunged at damien fangs exposed as he tried to bite down on Damien's neck Damien slashed

up diagonally at the demons face scoring a hit but noticing the demon seemed not to notice it.

"**Hehh so this will be interesting come fight for a quick death."** he mocked grimly

Damien dashed at alastor but he flickered away quickly behind Damien attacking extremely fast slashing and kicking with such an insane speed inflicting many wounds upon him then launching a large white beam of energy striking Damien and throwing him far where he slammed into a nearby lake.

As he broke the waters surface he saw Alastor sitting on the bank of the lake looking at him with a smirk on his face Damien focused his aura to his footpaws and he was now standing on the waters surface he charged energy into his body before beckoning to the demon with a curl of his paw.

Alastor smirked as he dashed across the water and struck out but his claw hit his scythe they engaged in a clashing duel claw striking blade as they fought along the lake hovering slightly off the waters surface until Alastor saw a opening and clenched his fist and struck him hard in the stomach prompting an omph as the air was knocked from Damien's lungs. He then clenched both fists together and slammed them down striking Damien repeatedly in the face with his locked fists. He then kneed him hard under the chin causing Damien's jaw to clack together painfully before punching him hard in the jaw blood spattering from the impact and hitting alastors face causing a pleased noise to come from his throat. Then Damien seeing he was preoccupied scored five direct slashes to Alastors chest and lower body causing Alastor to snarl in pain before firing another beam of intense energy at Damien sending him flying into the water where he lost control over the aura and sank in but he regained his bearings and jumped out of the water at a surprised alastor firing off a black beam scoring a hit to the chest and sending him flying backwards his back skidding the water he body lay on the water for a few seconds before picking himself back up with a smirk.

"**Well you are definatly stronger than I thought though I am getting quite tired of this so I'll... arrgh."**

he grabbed his head in pain it felt as though something was trying to desperately break out he continued to grab his head a roar of pain emerging from his throat...

(Inside Aaron's consciousness)

Aaron's body was weak as he opened his eyes to darkness he was in an unfamiliar room he picked himself wearily off from the floor and noticed a quite scorched Meothu laying on the floor.

"Meothu ... what happened?" he asked... mostly to himself but yelped as Meothu lifted up his head to respond."

"That bastard tricked me into realasing me bribed me and I set him free... he kicked my ass as you can plainly see... heh."

"Well what is it?" asked Aaron

Meothu smirked now remembering a species that fit him perfectly.

"He is what is called a demon they have most of the same powers as dragons do many ages ago we dragons and the demon got into a war... it was mainly our fault as most of our kind back then did not like those who were..... different. Well we thought we killed them all but a few got away so our leaders told the populace if they were ever to see another one to kill it on sight but they have been quite reclusive so far and not many exist any more... he might even be the last one alive. Though that law still stands most of the young ones nowadays want to be respectful to some of the old ones wishes."

just then a voice echoed through the dark chasm.

"A-a-a-aron..."

Aaron and meothu both looked around startled.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"come and you shall find out... follow your heart..."

Aaron then felt an intense need to go in a direction and began walking down paths that were all the same but ... he felt he knew where he was going.

Meothu intrigued followed Aaron and after about ten minutes they were infront of a large white door covered in blue glowing runes ... it was even huger then the door alastor was behind Meothu mused.

Just then the voice echoed across the void again.

"Oh chosen one come receive your true power and take back your body... reincarnate of gaia...."

Meothu flabbergasted at what the voice called Aaron could not speak for a moment then finding his voice Meothu knew that this was real.

"Go in then ... my lord..." Meothu spoke solemly.

Aaron put his paws against the door and pushed the door slid oped to reveal a large bright white room and inside it stood a beautiful white raven with stunning blue eyes.

"What are you." Aaron asked wonering what this creature was.

The raven then smiled fondly at him before uttering one word.

"you"

the raven then flew straight at Aaron causing a gasp to come from his throat but it soon dissipated as an intense power flowed through him his fur turned bright white a bluish white aura eminated from his eyes and a pair of large white feathered wings opened before him he was clothed in a pure white robe and had a large shield bearing the crest of a white raven with a snapped rose in its mouth and standing on a dieing snake. His hammer was now much bigger and a pure white like every thing else.

The voice in his head spoke in a respectful tone.

"Go now... Gaia"

He raised his head and closed his eyes... it was time to reclaim what was his and end the battle...

(Back on the surface.)

Damien watched as the creature was covered in a bright light and he heard Alastor scream.

"**NO ITS NOT POISSIBLE I DONT WANT TO GO BACK NOOO HOW COULD HE HAVE BROKEN FREE!!"**

As the light began to dissipate he noticed other dragons and a few other figures approaching but he did not really care he had to focus on the task at hand.

As the light finally faded he gasped as he saw the angelic figure before him pure power fell off his body in rivets as he opened his beautiful blue- white eyes as he stared at his adversary.

"_you have been judged its time to finish this child..."_

his companions looked on in awe as they viewed the new Aaron mostly Ariana and acriluos.

acriluos bowed his head and prayed seeing his daughter not doing the same he reprimanded her.

"Pray cant you see you are in the presence of gaia!!"

"No it is Aaron ... I cant believe hes actually Gaia'a chosen..."

then the voice echoed through Aaron's head as he stared off at his opponent.

"After this battle my lord you will be unable to transform into lavitis or meothu but during normal elemental merging with your companion you will have both their elements darkness and thunder along with your fire powers... now end this Gaia..."

"_Will do friend"_

He then turned to Damien with a vacant stare.

"_So lets finish this hmm?"_

Damien smiled and then bowed before him respectfully.

"It would be an honor to fight you... your power its overwhelming ... I cannot wait to test you" he smiled excitedly.

Aaron then smiled before flickering quickly and dissapearing from sight.

"Damien looked around wearily trying to locate the being when Aaron Appeared before him bringing his knee up into Damien's chest punching him extremely fast slamming his fists all over his body then as Damien swung his scythe Aaron quickly flickered awa6y reappeared next to him and swung his hammer four times all of them striking Damien throwing him down where Aaron flickered under him and swung upwards sending him upwards then Aaron flickered over him and fired a thin but power ful blast of aura sending him flying into the lake below. He waited patiently for Damien to reemerge from the water and he did pretty quickly dashing upwards and swinging but Aaron flickered to the side and threw a bolt of lightning at Damien it struck him sending jolts of pain through out his entire body. He then dashed towards Aaron finally getting a hit on him with his scythe this caught Aaron off guard and Damien took advantage of this firing off a black beam that sent him crashing into the lake below. He smirked but too soon as a bright white beam came from the lake and struck him he franticly tried to move but realized there was bright light holding both paws and feet he tried to get away but the bonds would not budge he then watched in horror as Aaron floated before him and cupped his paws a ring of runes surrounded them both of his feet and the mid section of his wings ans he powered up the blast then with a roar tearing from his throat he fire off the beam it ... was vast those watching had to cover their eyes from the light and even if they could see it it.., would completely cover their line of vision.

They heard Damien scream out in agony as the beam tore through him as the beam dissaperated Damien's heavily unconscious body began to tumble to land but Aaron gracefully swooped down and caught him before he could hit the floor.

He landed and placed his body on the floor Aaron then moved over to his friends who had blank looks on their faces to the spectacular dsiplay of pure power they had witnessed. Sonia could not help but find him more attractive than ever but she shut her thoughts out when he turned and smirked at her seemingly reading her mind she blushed absentmindedly and turned away.

Aaron then turned to Acriluos and spoke.

"_I would like to propose something acriluos..."_

Acriluos bowed his head respectfull and spoke.

"What is it that you wish my lord?"

Aaron smiled before speaking

"First dont speak up to me like that... I am not that important... I would not like something so trivial as that to interfear with our friendship."

Acriluos smiled.

"Sorry of course and what else?"

"_I will enforce a new order an order that will fight back against the order of the rose and prometheus and this group will oppose their genocide we shall be called the Frightners and I shall let these people know Dont tread on me! Live free or die!_

He then turned to his compainions.

"I will not force you to join my cause but will you..."

Ariana smiled and spoke up.

"You know my answer master heheh."

Gawain piped up too.

"I go where ever she goes" she blushed a little and Aaron's face still looked pretty annoyed but he turned as clavicus spoke.

"I have to save my son and to a cause this noble I will gladly side with you my friend!"

Sonia shyly spoke up

"I might need some battle training but I'll do it!!

Azraiel smirked.

"I have much respect for some one with your power and if this will also help save my little sister I will most surely join you!"

they all then turned as Damien spoke up.

"Prometheus needs to pay for taking my mate away from me and plus I have a score to settle with you Aaron is it? Well I will join as well... if you would so wish it ..."

Aaron smiled friendly at him.

"_Any help is accepted welcome to the frightners every one when the time comes we may need to form an army to combat the one Prometheus must have but until then we must train hard..." so lets move on shall we."_

Then spotting nexren on the floor the dragon was awed by his presence and kept his head down in respect.

"I am hopeing you will make my death swift.

He saw Aaron raise his hand and he cringed but looked up shocked as he felt Aaron's paw on his head transferring healing onto him. As nexren's wounds healed Aaron spoke.

"_I will not kill you , you were forced to do these evil things I do not blame you child... but you must hide for if your master knows you defected he will most certainly kill you..._

Tears fell from his eyes as he whispered

"I am not even worthy to cower at your feet my lord I will be on my way now..."

"_no I will teleport you to the place I was born tell them I sent you and they will take care of you gaia's speed to you..."_

"Thank you nexren muttered as he teleported away

Aaron reverted back to his original form and walked ahead of every one then turning around and calling.

"YOU GUYS COMING!!"

they all followed him as he walked to the north... he was getting ever closer.

(Prometheus)

Nexren had failed and was presumed dead another dragon dead by humans

Prometheus growled at this thought but he tried to calm himself as anger would get him no where....

now his mind went to his leivaiithan all he needed was the rest of the heart of gaia and his deity can arise he then thought of a song that was found on the southwest wall from the statue

Cause, this is the creed that brings effect  
That of which of mankind's besieged  
By our plans devised infect  
Kings and empires rise and fall  
By the Rose and our decree  
Of the Elder's prophecy  
That rids us of the human threat  
And frees the hand of destiny

Fate by our dominion  
In their sovereign states  
Fall like dominos  
Framing mankind's fate

Kill! Assassinate the ones that lead  
By their example we deceive  
With religions we create  
Martyrs, saviors and their slaves  
To a sad sadistic need  
To crucify a puppet king  
Of a selfish vile race  
That is filled to the core by greed

Fate by our dominion  
In their sovereign states  
Fall like dominos  
Framing mankind's fate

Divide!! Mankind!!  
Destroy!! Their kind!!!  
Fear will make us free  
Cast doubt through history

DIVIDE!!!

Fate by our dominion  
In their sovereign states  
Fall like dominos  
Framing mankind's fate

soon the levaiithan would awaken and man would cower...

"Yes soon when you awaken on the day of death we shall hear man's last struggleing breath ahahahahahahahaha"

All within hearing of his laughted felt a deathly shier crawl up their spines.

(Authors note)

Whoo finally done this is my biggest chaoter ever 7000 words yo my biggest b4 this was 3000! "**throws confetti"** sorry it took so long a nevr ending crash of school and homework and groundings showered me and I did not have much time to wirte so please tell me how I did this chapter it was really fun to write!!


End file.
